I will fight til the end for you
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Jared and Kim. Jared has been phasing for a while, and has now imprinted.But Kim had a boyfriend who is a stand in, but is not going to let Kim go easily without a fight!   LOTS OF SEX,BAD WORDS. LEMONS ALL THE WAY! if uncomfortable do not read!
1. Mr Brightside

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**The chapters are inspired by lyrics (i like to role that way) some songs you may not recongise, but if you listen to them then it makes it easier for the chapters to flow! Seriously, it works! trust me! **

**Leah, read and enjoy and please a wee review. **

*****************************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU. ***********************************************

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go.

**Mr. Brightside- the killers. **

_**That sick motherfucker was all over my Kim! Who the fuck does he think he is? **_I was literally fuming when I patrolled with Brady. Brady had been silent and let me take my frustrations out on him. He always seemed so understanding even when he never spoke, I caught glimpses of what he saw and the images were of boring faces he called his friends.

_**Jared, that ain't fair! They are not my friends, Collin and you and the other guys are my mates now! You know what, I hope you suffer a bit more with Drew all over Kim. It serves you bloody right! **_Andwith that he was gone. He had finished Patrol. Cocky little shit, and I thought I could trust him? I ran for another four hours, around the same tedious track, that was so deeply run, it was like a little trench for cowards like_ Drew _to hide in from the big bad wolf! The bloke was so ugly, what did she see in him? Seriously, he looked as though he had forgotten to wash, his hair was long and matted, making him look repulsive, his eyes had no depth, and they looked like they were drawn on his face. And he held no emotion what so ever. He is a complete freak of nature, I have a feeling she is holding out for me, she never makes any contact with him, like holding hands, not even looking at him, I can't say I blame her; he isn't what you called good to look at. But I on the other hand, had everything going for me; my height at 6'8" making me one of the tallest, my eyes were dark brown, that every girl swooned at no matter what age, my skin was a russet making me fit in perfectly with the tribe here. My hair was long enough to cover the nape of my neck but not too long to my shoulders. And I showered!

I ran until I hear movement in the bushes, since I was the scariest creature out here, I wander over and look over the bush, pulling it further down with my paw. Only a few little animals were scurrying around, so happy and content. Why don't they get the same frustration we get? It is so unfair! The little mouse thing was running looking for cover from me; it would make noises then dash away from me. I laughed my wolf laugh, as I readjusted the bushes.

Kim was perfect, she had the look of an angel, her skin was a deep olive colour with complemented her midnight black hair that was longer than her shoulders. She was small, but was tall enough for me to hug. She was about a whole head and shoulder smaller than I was. She always dressed in dresses or in jeans, she once came in, with a pair of shorts on and I swear I had to leave, she looked so sexy and I did a dickhead move by leaving her, in English, complaining about a sore head. My head did hurt, but not on its own accord, but by the thoughts of _being _with Kim, taking those shorts right off, but it was too much. I ran past her house and saw her bedroom light on, I heard whimpering and sobbing. As I stood a distance away, I caught a glimpse of Rachael- Pauls imprint and Jacobs' big sister, consoling Kim in her hands, her eyes watched me, and gave me the look of _we-need-a-little-chat-when-you-phase_! Look. This was never that great, since it being Rachael, she had the same temper as Paul (Probably why they are so compatible?) I left and headed in the direction of Rachael's house which was not far from Kim's. It cut me seeing what I do to her, this hasn't been the first time I have made her cry.

I phased outside in the woods, pulling on my cut- offs and darting for the porch, it had started raining, which was lucky for me, not so much for Brady and Collin- who were starting their shifts. I knock to be met with Jacob, standing groggy eyed and yawning. He was the same height as me but looked like he just popped out a Childs cartoon; he honestly looked like he would not hurt a fly. However, that isn't true, for sure.

"Dude, wake up. What have you been doing?" I asked as I walked into his hall. Then I heard movement from his room. Instant grin on my face. I look at him and cocked an eyebrow, I wonder who she is? As if on cue the mystery girl walks out with his bed sheet wrapped around her. her face is covered by her short hair while she was careful not to trip on the sheet, she raises her head and I gasp!

"Jared? What the fuck! Why are you here?" She blurted out, crossing her arms over her chest, her face was fuming; she looked much smaller than she usually did. I noticed Jacob never spoke, I turned to see his face scarlet and watching her, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Leah! What the hell you doing in there?" I retorted, I was harmless, in her case she wasn't. She looked between Jacob and I before sighing.

"I asked you first." Was all she said. I gathered my thoughts as I leant against the living door frame, with my muscular arms (another thing Drew doesn't have) across my chest, as I replied,

"I was on patrol and I went past Kimmy's house and saw Rach, by what I saw she was telling me to come here. I guess she never knew you were at it?" Leah's eyes widened as I said the last bit.

"well, I guess I don't have to explain anything..." She smiled impishly, as she retreated back to Jacobs room. I watched her retreating figure, I could see why he chose her, she was... before I could finish my thought, Jacob who took hold of my upper arm and dragged me into the living room, let go as he pushed me onto the sofa.

"Don't say a word, to anyone. Especially Paul. Not yet anyway." He called from the kitchen whilst he grabbed a beer for us both. Leah came through and before I could take a sip of mine, she grabbed it and drank from it. I watched her as her eyes closed as if she liked teasing me.

"Thanks Jay, how very kind of you!" She spoke as she leant down and kissed me on the cheek before snuggling into his side, the love and affection displayed was not a game, it was almost as though they had forgotten I was sitting here. I had imagined Kim and I sitting like that, I had imagined Kim and I sharing kisses as though our life depended on it. I had imagined just being able to talk to her. as I got lost in my Kim fantasies, I heard the front door open and Leah jump to the arm chair with my beer. I looked at her confusingly, then remembered I was the only one to know about them, seconds later Rachael waltzed in with Paul behind her, holding his hand. Paul had an irritated face and Rachael had the look of only someone who thought a lot.

"You!" She pointed to me, I was kind of shocked since it was as though she screamed it at me, since the house was so quiet before they came in, "You, mister, have caused that poor girl so much fucking pain!" by this time she was sitting on Paul's lap as he rubbed her back in pointless circular motions, more so nealry putting himself to sleep than calming her.

"Rachael, that ain't fair! She has a fucked up fucking boyfriend! How can I be causing the pain?" I retaliated, it seemed Jacob, Paul and Leah were oblivious to my shouting at Rachael and vice versa.

"Jared, you saw me sitting with her in my arms crying her eyes out! She is torn between going out with _Mr. Popular _and going out with that other dude, haven't got a friggin' clue what his name is! Nevertheless, that is not the point! Jared you must show her that you are interested. Do you know, she has liked you since we were kids! But she was too scared that you would blow her off as being one of the nerds, don't get me wrong she is shy and isn't part of _my _friend group at school but she would be one of the first I would help if she was ever in any trouble! Jared, you need to talk to her, get to know her then you can mope around about something else, since you will have Kim!" Rachael spoke a lot of sense, and was really not helping my street cred. She made me sound like some... emo!

"Rachael, that's great and all, but what the fuck am I meant to say to her? _Hey,_ _Kim. I love you! And by the way you are my imprint_!" I mocked; I could tell Rachael was getting seriously angry with me. But I wasn't going to be backing down anytime soon.

"It doesn't sound a bad idea." I heard Jacob pipe up from behind where I was standing.

"No, it is the dumbest idea I have ever heard!" I contradicted, Jacob shrugged it off and Leah and him moved out of the living room into the kitchen. Paul was nearly sleeping, I have a funny feeling Rachael had woken my best friend up and made him come with her, but not by his choice.

"Jared,Ii want you to go to her house right now." I was about to protest when she cut me off by yelling, _right now! _In my face. I stalked out the room and headed for the front door, with Rachael hot on my heels. I stepped out onto the porch with my bomber jacket resting on my forearm, Rachael leaning on the doorframe, she was like my mother on a bad day.

"Ok, her mom is working til midnight tonight, so be out before then or be really quiet, she is a lonely child so there are no siblings there. Go to her house, do not bother introducing yourself, she knows who you are, just say something like you want to talk or could you chat. Nothing too formal. Talk to her about anything, and because she will ask you why you are there, tell her you want to get to know her. I know she will let you in because I have asked her everything. She does really love you Jared, so don't go and hurt her." I listened intently, taking as much as I could in. No intro-wanna chat- nothing formal. Ok, I can go and talk to her! Right, I syked myself up for it as I left the house, I pulled on my jacket and lifted the collar as I stalked down the street. As I walked towards Kim's door, I saw the light being switched on, my chance. Who would have thought the schools big shot is scared to ask out a scared, beautiful, intelligent, shy girl. This is totally screwed up. I was on her step with my fist inches from the door, ready to knock when the door opened and I came face-to-face with _Drew..._

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked dully, sounding as though he had just taken a few cracks at some drug. What the hell is he doing here?

"Do you live here?" I asked letting the sarcasm and hatred flow thick. I watched as Kim approached the door with puffy eyes. Shit, Rach was right, I did make her cry and badly. I looked past Drew to Kim and her face instantly lightened at my presence. Her eyes were glued to mine as I smiled lovingly at her. She released the biggest smile I have ever seen on her gorgeous petite face, she was even more beautiful than in my fantasies.

"Jared!" She called as she raced past Drew, who had taken a back seat in this feature. I smiled as I opened my arms and she leapt into them. I felt as though I was like a boyfriend returning from a war, she was so delighted to see me, even though we have only spoke during class and at that was limited. I held onto her, my face buried into her hair, it smelt of coconut and lime. She eventually pulled away reluctantly- I could tell, and gleamed, "would you like to come in? it must be freezing out there!" although I gathered the last bit was for loner drew in the back, since she had hugged me at my warmest time of the day- running temperature at 200 or so!

"Sure." I replied. I manoeuvred past Drew who looked almost shocked at the exchange that happened at the front door. I hope he had got the message and would leave.

"Drew, were you just leaving?" Kim called from the kitchen, making me smile a little as I looked at the floor. It was as though we were connected. I looked at Drew as he called back to Kim, "Eh, yeah." He was collecting a few bags and a jacket from the rack. I had wished she were crying because she had broken up with that dick. I was leaning against the wall when Drew came up to me, or rather stood in front of me, since he was still a head and so shorter than me. I watched him with my eyebrow raised. I had always been the menacing one of my gang- Me, Paul, Embry, Quil and Jacob, we stood tall and since we had darker features it always came in handy when idiotic twerps like this one tried to make a standoff.

"You lay a finger on her-" He began his pathetic threat, before I cut him off and stood up straight, towering over him.

"Or what, you gonna try and do something to cause me a pain. Dweeb, or whatever your name is, leave before I kick your arse out, and not through the door!" I winked condescendingly. He huffed as he stalked towards the kitchen, hopefully to tell Kim goodbye forever. I listened from my spot in the hall.

"Kim, be careful. See you on Wednesday before school ok?" He spoke, as I listened it sounded as though he was _slow_ mentally. His speech was slurred and none of his sentences were coherent. He sounded a bit like Ozzy Osbourne in a way. I mentally laughed at the thought.

Kim only replied with a _uh huh_. There was no indication that she kissed him or even hugged him. He shuffled out the kitchen and past me without giving me a second glance. I moved behind him, and shouted out the door once he was at the end of the driveway,

"Bye Bye Drew. See you on Wednesday!" I waved and everything, he turned and did his best death glare, that looked more as if he was crying. Wimp. I felt Kim's hand on my arm as I waved; she laughed and brought my arm down. I hoped Drew saw that one - that would make him well jealous. I turned and looked her as she closed the door. Her face was literally shining, and she was close, I could almost feel her happiness radiating off her. Her arm was still on my arm and I could almost feel an electric current shocking me in the one place.

"So why did you come around?" She asked with her face so close to me. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. I gathered that she never knew I was close friends with Rachael. She knew Paul and I were tight, but not Rachael.

"I fancied talking to you. You know getting to know you properly. Since most of our classes are together" That was blatantly obvious that, that had to be the easiest reason I have ever had to come up with and to add to the obviousness, it was true.

"Naw, you wanted something. You can't come around, and just want to talk. I have been in the same year, class and subjects as you since preschool!" Ok, shit she had a point.

"Naw, no real reason, I just wanted to hang with you and what better way to hang when you are at home!" I excused, so half of that was true I guess. I did like her. She dropped it and smiled at me as she moved her arm to my hand, leading me into the living room. I sat down next to her and faced her. I watched her as she blushed and stood up to move out of the living room. I watched her walk out, still looking at me with her cheeks slightly tinted red. I sat in the living room as I waited for her to return, rubbing my palms together then deciding to put my phone off, so that there was no distractions. She returned seconds later with two mugs in her hands. She handed me one.

"Tea. Little milk and one sugar." She grinned as she took a sip of her own. How did she know that I was little milk and only one sugar?

"How did you know?" I was totally baffled. She moved to sit by me and face me, our knees were touching, making me smile.

"You come across as that kind." I had to laugh, or we were so meant to be together. I took a sip, it was perfect. "What would you like to ask me?" There was one question playing on my lips, desperate for an answer. Why Drew?

"Why Drew?" She looked almost startled at the question. She paused as she thought about her answer. She looked as beautiful as I had imagined, as she thought.

"He is a stand in." I was shocked by her response; it just made me want her more. Her lips touched the rim of the cup and parted to let a little drop of tea through to her mouth, I was confused.

"So if he is only a stand in, who are you waiting for?"


	2. Holding back the years

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is now changed to Kim's point of view.**

********************************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU****************************************************

Holding back the years  
Thinking of the fear I've had so long  
When somebody hears  
Listen to the fear that's gone  
Strangled by the wishes of Pater  
Hoping for the arms of mater  
Get to me the sooner or later

Holding back the years  
Chance for me to escape from all I've known  
Holding back the tears  
Cause nothing here has grown  
I've wasted all my tears  
Wasted all those years  
And nothing had the chance to be good  
Nothing ever could yeah

-Holding back the years- Simply red-

He obviously knew it was him and he just wanted to hear me say his name. I watched his face as he watched his finger make a track around the round of the coffee cup. I took hold of his hand and his head rose. I was lost in his eyes, a deep ochre brown, which looked like the forest. His eyes held most of his thoughts, I could tell. His russet skin glistened under my touch, his face so soft and it felt so natural to touch it! His eyes left a heated trail as he manoeuvred his eyes over my face, I had done the same to him. We were perfect together. My hand fit perfectly to the side of his face, as did his around my waist. He watched closely as he leaned into me, but passing my face and going to my ear. His breath on my skin made goose bumps.

"Who?" I laughed, he was not going to let it rest, I pulled back so I was inches in front of his face, I made a triangle with my eyes; eye to eye to mouth then back up again. He leant in closer, while putting our mugs on the coffee table, his lips brushed against mine feverishly, before he deepened the sensation of the now- kiss. My back was against the armrest of the sofa, Jared was coming closer and closer to me, and his body eventually hung over me. His hands were making their way around my hips to the small of my back when I finally realised, I had managed to kiss the man of my dreams! Jared, pulled back slightly after I stopped responding to dwell on my achievement.

"Are you ok?" He asked, tipping my nose with his. His eyes held worry and confusion but were overrun by the look of love! I melted inside. He was everything I had imagined and even better! His lips were softer, his eyes were deeper, and his nose was more suited to him. His hair was softer. He was just so much better.

"Well, I am basking in the amazing feeling of completing one thing; I thought was never going to happen!" I giggled as I thought about us at school. We never spoke to one another, we never even looked each other's way but until recently, everything had changed. His eyes closed into slits and watched my face expecting an explanation I am guessing. I smiled as I leaned into him, but he moved back, looking at me.

"Kim, what are you talking about?" His face looked only confused; I had really put my foot in my mouth now. I watched him as he slowly sat away, I could tell it was hurting him as much as it was me.

"Jared, I have-"Before I could continue, Jared had me pined to the sofa, watching over me. His eyes were burning into my face as I felt the heat rushing in my cheeks. His face was edging closer to mine and I could tell he was not wanting an explanation but a display.

"What were you saying?" He asked as his nose tipped the end of mine again, as though it was gving him an easier access to my mouth.

"I don't know..." He laughed as his lips brushed over mine; sending chills up and down my back like a parade. He knew how to tease me. My arms began to roam over his back, which I noticed that he was still in his bomber jacket. I made my way up to his neck and pushed him closer to me. He wasn't reluctant. I closed my eyes as I took in his smell, his heat and his love. I hadn't felt so wanted or desired ever like this. As I lay there pushing to me at the neck, I could feel his hands moving from my hips to my ribs then back again, making me ridge my back against his touch. Jared Tinsel was touching and caressing me, making me sigh into his kiss. I noticed that I hadn't breathed in awhile, so I pulled my lips slightly away as did he, but instead of looking at me- his lips moved into the crook of my neck and left open mouth kisses from my jaw down to my collarbones then back up to behind my ear. I had my eyes closed as I basked in his touch. I pushed him away, and looked into his eyes. I knew I was going to have to take this to somewhere with a bigger surface area; my bed...

"Jared, let's move!" I spoke between breathes as he kissed under my jaw,

"Where d'ya mean?" He spoke between kisses, I loved the sound of his voice, he made me feel so safe and protected, it was as though I felt a pull to him. All the tears I let go hours ago, were now forgotten and were replaced with a feeling of bliss.

"Bed..." Was all I could say before being lifted from the sofa bridal style, he walked out the living room and stopped making me laugh, I jumped down and took his huge hand to guide him up the stairs in the direction of my room, I opened my door and turned to see him taking it all in, his eyes landed on the bed and a cheeky smile caught his face. He turned to me once he had walked in and I had returned to the door to close it, his face was so happy.

"Take your jacket off. Do you want some music? What do you like? I have Donna Lewis or Mike and the mechanics?" I asked as I crouched in front of my huge CD collection. I heard Jared move to sit on the bed once he took off his jacket. I smiled to myself, not only do I have Jared in my house but in my room (thank the Gods that I tidied last night.)

"I don't mind. what is your favourite music, Kim?" I heard him ask from the bed. His voice sounded out of place in my room, but I did like it. I turned to see him looking at a photo on my bedside table. I put in a _Simply Red_ Album and joined him on the bed, sitting on the other side, leaning on my elbow and facing him on my side, he looked so peaceful. He was looking at my photo of my dad before he passed away; I was sitting next to him at my 12th birthday party, that was the last picture I had of him. The photo was there to remind me that he was always there.

"Is that your dad?" He asks still looking at the picture. His face had grown solemn as he continued to take in the photo; it was almost as if he was photocopying it onto his mind, for any future references. I smiled,

"Yeah, it's the last photo I have of him before he passed away." I spoke, as I looked at the photo again, my dad had been the happiest, smiliest person walking on this planet for me. Even before he died and had suffered all the chemotherapy, he would smile every time he saw me. Even now, I wish I had done the same, because every time I saw him I would frown and moan at him about something, I hadn't paid him anything back. And even to the day, I still wish I could go back and show him how much I was grateful for every smile he gave me, for every encouraging word, for every hug he gave me to show how much he loved me.

As I sat and thought about him, I could feel a tear fall from my eyes for him, for every moment I had missed with him. I sobbed, as I wiped away the tear, I had broken the promise he asked me to keep for him; _Don't cry every time you think about me; smile instead, laugh, joke but don't cry. Can you promise me that kimmy-bear?_ And I had up until now. I saw Jared looking at me with sadness fighting in his eyes with a tint of urgency to hug me.

"I am sorry I made you cry, I didn't mean to." He spoke, as he shifted to come face to face with me and his arm wrapped its way around my shoulders and pulling me into his warm, soothing body. I hugged him and gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Oh, Jared, you never made me cry. I was thinking about my daddy. I really miss him." Jared never spoke but held me tighter and kissed my forehead. We lay there and I could feel myself drifting to the music playing. His arms went lighter when I then heard a soft snoring noise come from him; he had drifted to sleep holding on to me. I smiled as I pulled my blanket from the bottom of the bed over us and fell asleep, in the arms of the man I have loved for years.


	3. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! ****J**

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

*****************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU ******************************************************************

While you were sleeping I figured out everything,

Iwas constructed for you, and you were molded for me.

Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.

You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame.

-The spill canvas- Lullaby-

"Kim!" I woke to hear my name being called from downstairs by my mother. I sighed as I realised I was still in the same clothes I wore yesterday, and was wrapped in the blanket. I turned and my head hit something crisp on my pillow, my bed was empty apart from me, I swear I fell asleep in Jared's arms? Alternatively, my imagination is getting too much for me. I lifted the crisp thing from behind my head to see that it was a folded piece of paper; I unfolded it with groggy eyes, to see neat calligraphy sprawled across the page;

_I am so sorry I left you whilst you were sleeping, but I couldn't risk being caught by your mother. Meet me at the beach tomorrow at half past one and we will talk properly; I would love to get to know you Kim, I want to be able to tell you things no one else knows about me. I will understand if this is too sudden for you and refuse to meet me, I will take the hint and back off. But, do text me if you can't make it. May God be with you, Jared Tinsel. Xxx_ There was a number below his name.

My heart melted by the sincerity of his writing, I read over it a thousand times before grabbing my cell and typing in his number to store it. I looked at the clock to see that it said, 10:30 AM; plenty of time to get ready and meet him at the beach. I jumped off my bed and changed into my sweats before making my way downstairs to be greeted by my mom, who was buttering her toast.

"Morning honey, how did you sleep?" My mom was the greatest, she was friendly but stern when she needed to be. She tried to show a facade of independence and strength when dad passed, but that soon passed and showed me my true mom, and how much she was hurting inside. We comforted each other for months. She was the greatest. It was the two of us against the world. She didn't like Drew, she thought he was very boring and dull. She disliked everything about him, but she never spoke about it since she knew I could stand up for myself on my own two feet without her fighting my battles.

"I slept well last night!" She smiled as she turned around to me. I always grew suspicious of her thoughts when she smiled like that. She knew of my infatuation about Jared, which I guess made her talk less about Drew. Maybe she knew he was just a stand in so never pried the information out of me.

"Who did you dream about?" She asked as she put in another two slices of bread into the toaster. I smiled as I sat at the kitchen table. She knew instantly, I possibly started talking in my sleep about him, as I always do, I once screamed out his name as though I was shouting at him in a crowd, but my mom thought something else was happening in my room, so now she never comes in just in case, but I know it will never get to that.

"I saw him..." Oh Shit! She spoke before I said anything, I could tell she never really cared since we were fully clothed and I probably had big red, wet eyes from crying.

"What do you mean, Mom?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. Her smile widened, as she thought about what to say next. She took a bite out of her toast as the toaster popped for me.

"He was asleep with you in his arms. Kim bear, he is the one! He is your prince charming! Honey, you gotta dump D_rew_ and give your undivided attention to Jared. Even as he slept I could tell he was devoted to you, the way his arm was around you holding you to him. It made me so proud, not the best way to see my future-son-in-law though but I am glad I saw him unaware of my presence. Is he still up stairs?" She rattled as I buttered my toast and made my way to the table. Her grin had spread right across her face as my cheeks grew hotter and hotter.

"Mom, I have the same feeling, he is the one. He is the one I have been keeping myself for, I can tell. Mom I honestly think he would die for me! No, he left me a note, telling me to meet him at the beach at half past one today and we will fix everything!" I couldn't help but the smile wouldn't stop growing on my face. I looked up at the kitchen clock to note it was quarter to eleven. "Mom, I am going to go for a shower and go talk to Rachael, before going to see Jared!" I told her quickly as I bounced out of my chair after finishing my toast and bounding up the stairs to the bathroom. I stripped and jumped into the stifling hot water, beating on my back loosening all the knots in my back. I washed with only one thing on my mind; telling Rachael about the on goings of my relationship with Jared. Even though Rach wasn't part of my school friends group, we were really close out of school hours, so I thought to tell her first.

I got out of the shower, dried and dressed. I was wearing a pair of black slim leg jeans that fit me perfectly, and my Miami sweatshirt- which hung loosely over me. I wore my half converse rubbers and little make-up ;next to nothing, I grabbed my bag, said good bye to Mom and raced the weather to Rachael Black's house. As I knocked the door, I heard the horse laugh of Paul Meraz from inside, he was in the same year as me and was Rachael's boyfriend and he was Jared's best friend and have been since preschool. The door opened and a chirpy Jacob answered.

"Hey Kim, you here to see Rach?" He asked. He was so tall now, he was nearly hitting his head off the roof of his own house. His skin was glistening like Jared's did in the moonlight last night.

"Yeah, is she in?" I asked, watching him nod and signal me in, whilst he shouted for Rachael. She came bounding the stairs in all her glory, her hair was poker straight and jet black, she wore little make-up; a little flick of eyeliner at the side and mascara making her eyelashes really long and black. She grinned as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up to her room. I hadn't realised but I had been smiling all the way here and upstairs.

"So?" She asked as she plonked down on the bed next to me, shifting a couple of magazines.

"We kissed!" I squealed making her squeal and clap her hands excitedly in front of her. She was the most energetic person I knew on this reservation, even after the death of her mother and her twin sister. They were coming back from a shopping spree in the city when a drunken driver collided with their car on the narrowest road in Washington. She pressed for more information,

"So what you going to do now? What happened after you kissed did you..." She trailed off. I smiled,

"No we didn't do it, but I am meeting him at half past one on the beach and he wants to chat. But Rach, we went up to my room, he lay on my bed and was looking at my picture of my daddy and me, we just talked, then I heard him fall asleep after we went kinda silent, I just loved having him there, you know. His presence was just what I wanted. Then I was chatting to my Mom this morning and she said she saw us asleep together, thankfully we were fully clothed, but she is persisting that he is the _one_ and I am not going to doubt her because I have been thinking that too! Being with him felt so normal, natural even. I think Jared is perfect, he kissed me like it was the end of the world. Honestly, I have kissed him more in two hours than I have with Drew in the two years!" I gushed as she sat taking everything in.

"Aw, Kim this exactly what you wanted!"She grinned and looked at her watch. I automatically looked at mine, telling me it was twenty- five past one. I looked at her and already she was pushing me towards the door.

"Go, tell me about it later! I wanna know how it goes!" She hardly knew me but was so excited, maybe she was tight with Jared too as tight as he is with Paul. I decided to disregard the thought and run to the beach after shouting goodbyes to everyone in the living room. I could hear Paul, Jacob and I think it was Embry and then a female voice.

As I ran to the beach, feeling the sea air hitting my face, I got to the path when I saw Jared sitting on a piece of driftwood, texting on his cell. He looked so perfect, he was wearing the high ankle nike trainers that were black and silver, with a pair of black low ass jeans, and a grey t-shirt that clung to his body perfectly showing me all his muscles, it was now my favourite t-shirt! I walk over to him and sit down next to him. He looks at me and gives me the most handsome smile I have ever seen.

"Hey!" He spoke as he leaned in and aiming to kiss my cheek but I moved my face so he ended up giving me a kiss on the lips which was so much better, since his lips tasted of strawberries and cream. I instinctively moved my hands to the nape of his neck and brought him closer, he didn't refuse and wrapped his strong arms around my body. I indulged in the fact that Jared was on the receiving end of this awesome kiss. I felt his tongue glide along my lower lip asking for entrance; how could I refuse. We eventually broke for air, and I released the biggest smile on my face, and he mimicked it.

"Hey yourself!" I spoke as I stood taking his hand and waiting for him. He looked taller than last time, which made me even weaker at the knees. We began to stroll along the beach.

"So where are we, in relationship terms?" I asked him, whilst he rubbed little circles on the back of my hand with his thumb, he gave me his cheeky boy grin (Jared had this cheeky boy smile, and he would use it to get anything he wanted and without fail, he always got what he wanted.) I laughed at him, because he knew I knew his tricks.

"Well, is it too early to tell you _I __love you_? Because that is the truth, and so whatever stage that is, then we are there!" He told me as we walked. I thought for a second, _he loves me and has just admitted it to me! _I smiled, as I felt the love in me for him rush to the next level. He has had me hooked for so long and that the catch is just intensifying with every word he releases from his perfect lips.

"Well, no, it isn't too early because the feeling is mutual. I have liked you for so long and have been waiting for the right time; which I am guessing is right now..." Before I could finish, I felt his lips enveloping mine, his mouth was soft and warm on mine. He tasted so perfect. His arms were wrapped around me, keeping me close to him, one resting across my back and the other around my waist. I couldn't help but laugh in the kiss, because I was gushing with bliss, I leant back resting on his arms, he lowered me slightly as I giggled, his mouth kept touching my chest making me smile even more. I think I felt my heart burst in my chest because the amount of love I felt was so overpowering. He pulled away from me and smiled. I had my arms wrapped around his back, he felt perfect in my arms, I was so tempted not to let go and thankfully he never did. I watched into his eyes as love filled them. We stood like this for what felt like years but was only a matter of minutes.

"Kim?" I heard my name being called from behind me, I turned with a smile on my face as Jared let go of me completely. I could feel him stiffen by my side as I recognised Drew standing on the fringe of the forest. My whole body tensed and went cold. Shit, I forgot about him.


	4. Fields of Gold

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

*******************************************************I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU TIL THE END*****************************************************

In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold  
Will you stay with me will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We will walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold

Fields of gold- Eva Cassidy

"Drew!" I exclaimed as I connected sights with him. His face was drawn back as I moved towards him. I never felt Jared behind me, but I am sure he would understand that I couldn't look like I cared about him right now when my _boyfriend_ was standing in front of me. He was wearing a black hooded top, with black skater jeans, he looked so trampy and bland compared to Jared. He looked as though he was high on drugs.

"What are you doing Kim? I thought I was your boyfriend?" He asked in a slurred tone. He definitely had to be abusing drugs. How come I had never noticed this before, I will never know.

"Well, I was going to talk to you tonight, since I don't think it is going to work out, Drew. You have changed, everything about you! I don't love you like I used to. I am really sorry! We don't fit together, I have also changed, I need excitement! You don't give that to me! " I spoke, as I rested my hand on his arm, he jerked away from me and went straight to Jared. His mood had completely changed from upset and pain to anger and hatred. I watched as he thrashed towards Jared who had his back to us and facing the water. Drew pulled out a long stick from inside his hoodie, making me gasp as I realised he was going to hit Jared.

"JARED!" I shouted out, making him turn and catch the bar before it whacked him across the head. He twisted the bar so Drew's arm was behind his back, sprawled across the sand. I did not know Jared took karate! Just as I was about the run over, I was shocked to see Jacob and Quil emerge from the woods, laughing and joking as they joined Jared and Drew. Quil yanked Drew from Jared's grip as Jacob grabbed the bar and stood by Jared, he patted him on the back, and they laughed. I stood on the same spot with my mouth gaping open. The scene that had just happened seemed almost too movie-like to happen. It was almost too casual to happen. Jacob held onto Drew who looked dead inside. Quil stands behind Jacob talking but I was unable to make out what he was saying. The way they arrived at the exact moment, confused me. It was as though this had happened before.

Jared made his way over to me, as I readjusted my stance in front of him. "Kim, are you ok?" He asked as he wrapped me in a tight bear like hug. I never spoke so he began to guide me back the way we had come, leaving Jacob, Quil and Drew on the beach, I decided not to turn and look until further away.

"Jared, I am so sorry about him!" I finally choke out. I notice we are halfway to his house, I look back over my shoulder and see Jacob and Quil laughing with Drew sitting on the driftwood with an upset face, he looked so emo next to the body builders. Jared took my chin and angled my face to look towards him, his eyes were filled with lust and remorse. He never spoke, he just stopped walking and kissed me out of sight from the others. His lips weren't the same as before, they were stronger, more tougher and much more pushy. But I wasn't complaining; I liked it when he took control. His whole body turned and faced mine, he pulled me closer so every inch of our bodies were touching, I felt his heat surge through our clothes and connecting with my body. His hand held my chin as his other made its way to my lower back, sending shivers up my spine, he broke for air but his mouth never left my body, he moved to my chin then lower to my pulse in my neck. My fingers gripped into his hair as he kissed me, I tried to be gentle but failed terribly. He lifted his face to mine and I could tell in his eyes he wanted more. I smiled letting him know the same. We unravelled ourselves, leaving only our hands touching as we headed to his house. I smiled all the way,

"My mom and dad are away for the next couple of days, they are visiting relatives in Jersey. So we have the house to ourselves." He grinned as I did. He was so happy. But what if he had siblings?

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I blurted out, stopping in my tracks, making Jared nearly lose his footing, he turned to face me and shook his head, we made our way to the convenience shop that was set in the little plaza. We entered the shop and Jared grabbed a basket, I watched as he set off down each aisle. He was chucking different foods into his basket as he went along, I decided to move around to the freezer section and pick out ice cream, as I was so engrossed in the ice cream and debating with the inner me about what one to choose I felt warm arms wrap around me and soft lips rub up and down my neck. I was so lost in the sensation, I hadn't realised but I started to groan slightly, making him laugh slightly into my neck. I twisted in his embrace to come face-to-face with Jared, who had a look of amusement toying with his features. I smiled impishly as he tipped my nose with his and taking my mouth with his. I shrugged my shoulders as he laughed. He released me and picked out the cookie dough ice cream and dumping it in his now full basket. I wander along to the magazine aisle as Jared goes to pay. I pick up a magazine when I feel the presence of someone behind me. I turn to come face to face with Embry.

"Hey! You are Jared's girlfriend! I am Embry, you can call me Em!" He introduced himself to me, I shake his hand and introduce myself as we walk back to the cash desk where Jared is handing over his card to the lady behind the cashier. Embry is one of Jared's best friends, he was always the more polite one and has a killer smile. All my friends talk about him secretly, but it is rumoured he has a girlfriend in another country. He was at the house this morning but I have never actually spoken to him alone. Self note: Ask Jared about Embry.

"She is hot, Jay! Well done!" Embry shouts over to Jared, thankfully, there was no one else in the shop, besides the three of us and the little old lady at the desk. My cheeks fire up red as I clap eyes on Jared looking at Embry with the look of hatred spewed and gratitude across his face. He thanks the lady and we all take a couple of bags and leave the shop. Jared was so different to his gang, he seemed like the most mature, which made me want him so badly, mentally and physically!

"What would you prefer? Chicken noodles or plain ones with your stir fry?" I heard Jared call from the kitchen. He was making dinner for us both as I looked at the photos on his wall. We agreed this was half a date and we would continue the other half whenever one of us said. I remember laughing before, he lovingly rugby tackled me onto the sofa, before we made out once again. I just couldn't get enough of him. I know that like most girls, if they just broke up with one guy would grieve for a week but with someone like Drew, I never felt pain when I dumped him, I felt more relief than anything else. But if I were to dump Jared, I think I could quite literally die.

"Chicken." I said as I walked into the kitchen. Jared's house was huge. The hall way so long I couldn't tell how many doors there were on either wall, it had pictures of family faces, paintings even animals were mounted on the walls. He led me into the kitchen and I nearly dropped the bags I was carrying, it was so huge. There was so many pots and pans hanging from beneath the cupboards, the work surfaces were a light almost white marble which made the kitchen bigger. There was an island in the middle where we set the bags down. My house was tiny compared to Jared's. He buzzed around the kitchen preparing me dinner. I would never have put Jared as a cook, but I have been given a few surprises today so I am going to add it to my _surprises about Jared _list. He was making a chicken stir fry and noodles for us.

"Jared, you are a really good cook!" I stated as we sat next to each other at the island tucking into the food. He grinned as he put a forkful of noodles into his mouth. He looked adorable when he ate. His smile lit up the whole room,

"Thank you, my mom has been teaching me for a few years now!" He admitted as he continued to play around with his food. My hand was in his as I lifted them and kissed his knuckles one by one. He watched me, and angled his body to face mine, now with the food instantly forgotten, I could feel his other hand working its way from my knee up my thigh, before stopping on my hip. He moves his face closer to mine as he lowers our hands that were intertwined to rest on my knee.

"I love you, Kim Connerwell!" He said before basking in my lips. I smiled internally as I pushed further into the kiss. My arms wrapping around him, keeping him close to me. I had to break for air, but instead of leaving it at that, Jared lifted me from my seat, wrapping my legs around his waist as he moved out of the kitchen. I closed my eyes as I took in the feeling of his lips against my skin below my neck, his lips were warm on my cold skin. I suddenly feel something warm and soft against my back, he had me in his bedroom...

I leant up on my elbows and smiled as I saw Jared move to switch on the light, it was one of the fancy diming lights; he made it so that it was slightly bright. He moves back to the bed and crouches at the bottom. I fidget as he stalks towards me, as I fidget, I giggle, making him smile too, once he hovering over me, he dipped down and kissed every bit of skin visible. My back arched into him, making every bit of my body touch his. My hands were going up his arms that were square and parallel to my waist, while he was on his knees. My legs were linked with his calves at the bottom of the bed; I could tell he wasn't going to be stopping any time soon, which made me almost giddy. I tugged at the back of his grey t-shirt asking silently for him to take it off. He responded by pushing away from me and pulling it over his head. His muscles rippled as he pulled it off his arm and discarded it on to the floor, he resumes his position over me. I could smell his skin as he got even closer to me, he smelt of wood and sun, the mixture I had never imagined swirled the room, making me so ready. My body was growing even hotter as I was sandwiched between his bare skin and the thick duvet set beneath me.

"Jared," I moaned, he lifted his head to look at me, "flip, it is way too hot in here!" I pant, I hear him laugh as he grips onto my hips and rolls so I know straddled his hips as he lay beneath me with his hands behind his head, this also gave me the advantage I needed to take control. I lean over and begin to assault his skin, kissing, nipping and licking random spots on his neck, over his shoulders. I could feel him, breathing beneath me, his mouth would sometimes kiss my shoulders. But as I moved my hands down his chest, I felt a ridge, it was long and smooth, I lifted myself up from my nearly horizontal position over him, to inspect the scar some more, I felt his body shift slightly beneath me, he used his forearms to heighten his head and watch me, inspect his bare stomach and chest.

"What caused these?" I asked, almost forgetting my present position. I shifted so I was sitting cross-legged next him, he watches me, almost as though he is gauging my curiosity. "Tell me the truth, don't bother thinking up some huge story!" I quickly add as he studies me, studying his scar.

"I was attacked by a wolf, when I was younger." His face looked serious enough and truthful. His eyes looked as though he was waiting for me to jump away in horror or some over exagerrated reaction.

"Jared, sweetie that is awful! What happened? Were you seriously hurt anywhere else? What happened to the wolf? Was it put down?" So many questions blurted from my lips, I was unable to stop them. Jared sat there silently waiting for me to stop talking. I hadn't noticed, but we were now facing one another on our sides, Jared was playing with my hair that fell over my shoulder.

"I was only 12 years old, when I was playing in the woods with Sam, Paul and Embry. When it went really quiet, and admittedly it crept me out. So I was making my way back out to the more open trees when I heard heavy breathing behind me, I turned thinking it was Paul trying to scare me, but instead I came face to face with this huge black wolf, that was bearing its teeth at me, I tried to back away when it jumped me, it began to claw at me, leaving this-" pointing at his scar-" but before it could do any more damage I heard a gunshot and the wolf lay limp on me. I did freak out a bit, before Paul's dad, came and helped me get to the hospital to get stitches and stuff. But now, I do my best to forget it, and make up stories like _I was in a cage, fighting against a lion_ or something. It comes in handy for Halloween." He chuckled, before taking my hand. He massaged in between my fingers, making me relax. I moved forward and kissed him on the lips before pulling away to see his face. His eyes were glistening in the little light provided. He gave a half hearted smile. I wrapped my arms around his body as he lay on his back, he fiddled with some control, flicking the lights off completely and then making music begin to play, I never recognised it but it was so beautiful, I lay next to him listening intently. The CD player began to give off different colour lights, making his room light up in a different shade. I felt his arm lie over my body and his hand held onto my hip as his other ran a line up my arm and then back down again, repeatedly until I fell asleep.


	5. Chasing cars

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

******************************************************I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU TIL THE END*****************************************************

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

-snow Patrol- Chasing cars-

"Jared? Dude, get up!" I heard someone knocking on the door. I shifted next to the small frame lying next to me. Kim was fast asleep, and Paul was knocking and shouting through the door to me. I moved my arm out from beneath her and went to the door, I opened it pushed out slightly and pulled it closed behind me, leaving little space for Paul to see into my room.

"Dude, why so private?" Paul asks as he tries to shove past into my room. The light from the sun was so blinding, I had to squint my eyes to see part of his face.

"Well, eh, because my room is a total mess and it is impolite to let a guest into a untidy room." It was a lame excuse, and I knew he would never buy it. Before he could say anything in retaliation the door pulled from my grip in the opposite way and Kim stood in the doorway, with a look of confusion on her face, she looked at me then to Paul then back to me.

"Morning?" Her voice was like music to my ears, she smiled and I heard Paul give a low whistle behind me. I turned and saw him with a smug smile on his face.

"What?" I asked waiting for the teasing to begin. Paul opened his mouth, but Kim's voice sounded.

"Shit! What time is it?" I turned to see Kim going back into my room and grabbing her shoes from the floor, her face laced with worry and anxiety even a bit guilty.

"Half past seven on a bright and sunny Sunday morning, why?" Paul responded. Kim turned and looked between Paul and me, with relief, she let go of a low breath and smiled.

"Thank Goodness, I thought it was Monday!" She laughed as her hand rested just above her chest, I smiled at her as she came to stand next to me, "Well, I better get go though anyway, before my mom manages any more questions other than, _where have you been?_" She smiled as she looked between Paul and I. She was a lot smaller than I had realised. She was just reaching up to my mid- upper arm.

"Let me walk you to the door!" I piped up as she began to move away towards the stairs,

"Bye Paul!" She called from the stairs, "Bye Kim!" He shouted back from my room, where he had put on my TV. It was now shouting music from ACDC. We walked along the hall and to the front door in silence; there Kim turned on the ball of her foot and faced me. Her cheeks were flushed a bit and her lips were soft looking.

"I had a really nice night last night, Jared." She spoke bringing me back to reality. I smiled as I leaned towards her, aiming for her lips, once they touched, I felt her hand come up and touch my cheek, before pulling away. Honestly, if Paul hadn't have come, we would be having breakfast together and everything, but when Paul came into my house, he usually brought Pack news which right now couldn't be spoken of in front of Kim - yet.

"So, when can we meet again?" I asked with the hope that she would say sometime today. I could tell from her face she was thinking deeply, before answering,

"What about tonight?" I was internally jumping for joy, only a couple of hours.

"Perfect, half past Seven here? We can finish the half of our first date. What'd you say?" I reasoned, she laughed before nodding her head. She leant in for one more kiss before turning and leaving. I watched as she descended down the driveway and towards her house, which was only a few streets over. She was on a straight road over so she wasn't going through any alleyways, which put my heart at a bit more ease. Once she was out of view, I closed the door and bounded back up to my bedroom to be met with Paul sprawled across my bed, watching MTV.

"So..." He pressed, muting the TV as I picked up my shirt from the floor and moving my shoes into my wardrobe, I was one of the tidier wolves.

"We had dinner, we came up here... and after awhile we ended up falling asleep." I left out all the details, Paul was known as _the La Push Newspaper_ – if you told him, you were hot gossip in La Push before lunchtime.

His face dropped slightly at the lack of details I was giving out. He watched me as I slumped onto my desk chair, and facing him. I gave a smile as I turned on my CD player and put the TV off.

"And, so you came up here and sat in silence before falling asleep?" He twisted my words, making me sigh a little as I rubbed the back of my head. I turned to see Paul with a cocked eyebrow, even though he was my best friend he could be a complete ass most of the time.

"We talked, about everything! It was perfect, we even listened to music. She is just perfect, Paul and I don't want _anyone_ screwing it up!" I made eyes at Paul, but really thought mostly of Drew. Paul lifted his hands into a surrender position, making me laugh. I turned in my seat and pressed in number 7 on the CD player; this was Kim's song; Smells like teen spirit by Nirvana, which is one of my favourites.

"What can we do tonight? Should we watch a movie? Maybe I should tell her about me and the imprinting? What do you think, Paul?Paul?" I turned in my seat when I saw Paul curled slightly on my bed, asleep. I laughed slightly as I turned back around and searched for something hard enough to wake him but soft enough that he won't charge at me. My eyes saw a plate; too hard, then an empty plastic bottle; perfect. I held the bottle in a launching position, when the front door knocked, I got up discarding of the bottle and shoving Pauls shoulder, as i run past to get the door. I heard him moan a bit as i pounded down the steps.

I made it to the door in a matter of seconds. I unlocked it and came face to face with Sam.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam never came to my house, he would only come when it was an emergency; and from the look on his face it was one. I nodded, signalling him to come in. He stood in the hallway, looking awkward.

"Sam, has something happened? Should I get Paul down?" I asked as Sam tucked his hands into his cut-off pockets to pull out a chain. I cocked an eyebrow.

"This was found lying in the forest almost as though it had fallen from someone running. Jared I have a sneaky suspicion that there is another vampire running our tracks, but know we are patrolling. They are managing to find gaps in our order." As Sam spoke Paul came down stairs.

"There is more on the run?" He asked as he wandered into the kitchen. I heard the refridgerator door opening, the rustling of packaging and then it closing again. He appeared again in the doorway as Sam and I looked at him munching on grapes.

"Yeah, so I am going to have to ask you to keep a sharp eye and to help train the younger ones." Sam watched between Paul and I, I was up for helping train them, it always looked cool. But Paul was different, he hated having to train the untrainable. He was not the people person of the pack.

"Yeah, sure." Paul mumbled before disappearing into the kitchen again, Sam smiled gratefully to his retreating figure, then to me.

"So Jared, what time can you come around?" Sam asked as he stood on the doorstep, he leant against the gravelled wall, as I tried to think of an excuse to get me away early.

"Well, I am seeing Kim at half past Seven, tonight here. So anytime before that." I couldn't be bothered to think of an excuse, Kim was beginning to be involved in every thought I was having. Sam nodded, thankfully he had imprinted and knew what I was going through.

"Fine. Can you come to the woods behind my house at half past twelve?" He questioned quickly as Paul had joined us at the door. I nodded and Paul huffed. He was never going to change. Sam smiled as he left, I closed the door and headed to the kitchen to make myself breakfast, before going to the woods. As I took the bread out of the breadbin and put it into the toaster. I leant on the work surfaces and thought of Kim, the feeling of her on my skin, the feeling of her lips on my chest. She was perfect, I was yet to tell her I was the most dangerous animal in the woods, but time will come. As I day dreamed, I felt Paul's presence then a whack across my shoulder with his fist, jerking me back into the present.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked pointing to my shoulder as though it might just fall out.

"Well, I have said your name six times with a few abbreviations and still no answer, now I am going to take a wild guess that your head is in _last night land_ with Kim and how you were going at her. But just a simple grunt will let me know you are still here!" Paul rattled, giving a smile at the end, almost telling me the silent _or else_. I sighed and buttered my toast.


	6. Edge of Desire

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**We are back to Kim's point of view! **

*********************************************************I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU TIL THE END***************************************************************

So young and full of running, all the way to the edge of desire  
Steady my breathing, silently screaming,  
"I have to have you now"  
Wired and I'm tired  
Think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor  
Maybe this mattress will spin on its axis and find me on yours

Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me  
'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see  
I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me

Edge of desire- John Mayer-

I lay in my room waiting for the hot water to stop rattling through the pipes, signalling that my shower would be ready. I was lying on my bed, with my hands on my stomach, I could literally feel the butterfly's for tonight and from last night. It got hot in his room. However, learning new things about Jared became so much easier when he was ready to talk. Although I have had the feeling, he is hiding something huge from me, something bigger than the long scar on his stomach, I still trusted him.

I see his eyes taking my face in, I see his lips pouting slightly as he thinks. I know Jared is the one. The hot water stops clunking around the house, telling me I can go in for a hot shower. As I walk into the bathroom something shiny catches my eye, making me turn. I walk over to it to see that a little silver envelope lies under my fathers photo. I had never seen it before. As I open the envelop which only had my name in unrecognisable scribbles on the front, a piece of paper falls out. I couldn't recall if Jared had said anything, but it couldn't be his since I still had his letter in my safe box.

_Kim, I am sorry. I haven't been to the standards a boyfriend should be at. I know we haven't gotten to know each other, but I have been testing the waters and know you are the one. Please give me a chance, I promise to be better, fulfil my life's purpose of being a slave at your feet. Kim, I have loved you for longer than you will imagine and I want to prove that to you!" _

_Lots of love, Drew. _

I felt an instant feeling of sickness brewing in my stomach. I couldn't believe he was now trying to be the loving boyfriend that he sucked at. The sick feeling never faded, it only occured since the only images of Drew I could see in my head, were his slimy body rather than the well toned body of Jareds, the thought of his spindly little hands holding mine, instead of the big, soft hands of Jareds. These images ignited the sick feeling in my stomach even more. My stomach began flipping in me, wanting to through up. I ran into my bathroom, and stuck my face close to the toilet and gagged. I hadn't been sick like this for so long, as I threw up I heard movement downstairs.

"Kim?" That wasn't my moms voice, but it was the voice I was wanting to hear. I tried to hold the sick down but I couldn't.

"Up here?" I heard the footsteps growing closer and closer until they became more hurried.

"Kim, what's the matter?" I heard Jared asking. I sighed before another dump on my stomach made me retch. Jared came up behind me and held my hair back from my face, he reached for the face cloth and began to dab my forehead, the coldness against my skin was so soothing, my stomach never felt as heavy after the presence of Jared.

After another fifteen minutes of silence, dabbing and gagging, I was able to clean myself up, brushing my teeth getting rid of the horrible taste in my mouth,whilst Jared sat on the side of the bath. I stood up and was suddenly in the arms of my guardian angel. He held me loosely but closely. I sighed as I felt him pick me up from the back of my knees and carried to me to my bed.

"What was the matter? Did I give you food poisoning?" He flustered as he readjusted my covers so they were lying on top of me lightly, he had crawled in next to me and held me whilst I indulged in his heat.

"No, not food poisoning, but I found this under my dads picture." I handed him the sick note. He lay still as he read it, I watched his perfect face as he read it. His face changed as he looked down at me.

"Kim, what is wrong with this dude? Seriously Kim, I don't like him and I don't want to find that he has hurt you, because I would more than willingly smash his fucked up face!" He began to shake as he held me, I only had to rest my hand on his cheek once I had turned to face him, and his shaking came to a standstill. I lay with half my body resting against his side as I watched himm take deep breathes. He did this alot; I had the feeling it had something to do with the big secret he was hiding from me. I looked into his eyes and saw anger, violence and protection all flaring to get out. I moved so I was resting on one arm as the other played with the hair by his ear, his face softened as I watched him. I moved forward, catching his lips in a smooth embrace. His lips were like a cure to all emotions of me. I no longer felt anxious, guilty or scared. Nevertheless, I did feel, Love, protection and lust.

His hand had clasped the side of my face gently, as my eyes closed. I could feel his other hand that was wrapped behind me loosen but push my lower back into him. As we kissed, I felt a sudden release of a heavy burden I must have been carrying. I felt so much lighter; I smiled into the kiss as I felt Jared reposition himself closer to me, almost under me. I moved my head back to breathe and to see his angel face. He watched me as I took in every feature of his face. His hands continued to roam over my back, over my ass and to the back of my thighs to then work their way back up, I could feel a sensation as he went around the circuit. I sighed as I hoisted myself onto his lap, straddling him, my hands laid on the pillow either side of his head, and I dipped into him and caught his lips quickly before moving away as fast; I started to tease him and I was able to tell, because he moaned as my lips went to his jaw line. I nipped and kissed every bit along his jaw then down his jugular vein, his hands worked at tugging on my sweatshirt, asking for it be gone. I leaned off him to pull it over my head revealing my only red silk satin bra.

I heard him take in a sharp breath, before running his hands down my spine then up until he reached the back of the bra, I knew where this was leading but I wasn't ready, so I moved his hands to my stomach as I leaned over to be inches from his face.

"Not until later..." I whispered in his ear, his hands pulled me closer to him. As I was about to sit up, he rolled us over making me sandwich between him and the bed again, the innocent move made me laugh a bit since I was not expecting it, which made him laugh too, I was glad he had gotten over the note for now; I loved listening to his laugh, it was almost as though it was my own personal melody. He kissed me with such passion and care, I felt like the world was at my feet. Jared gave me everything that I had wanted in a boyfriend. He was carrying, understanding, tall, dark and handsome and knew how to make me laugh when I was upset.

"Well, I am looking forward to it." He whispered back before nibbling on my earlobe. I curled into his neck, which was warm and soft against my skin, as I got lost in him there was a noise downstairs. Jared jumped off me and I suddenly felt cold.

"Kimmy? Are you home?" I heard my mother's voice travel up the stairs and ruining the atmosphere.

"Jared, do you wanna meet her now?" I asked pulling my t-shirt back on, and readjusting my hair in my big mirror.

"Why not I am already half way there!" He smirked as he flattened out his shirt then turned to the bed and straightened the covers, making it look as though nothing had happened. We had a quick kiss before walking single-file down the stairs. My mom was in the kitchen when I stopped in the doorway, Jared stood behind me, I felt his hand brush my thigh, making me shiver before catching my mom's attention.

"Mom." She turned and gasped as she took in Jared behind me. I had to laugh internally, she was never one to be subtle.

"Well, hello. You are?" She asked Jared as she stuck her hand out to shake his. Jared politely returned the gesture,

"I am Jared Tinsel. I am one of Kim's friends." He smiled and I felt my knees grow weak- more like lover than friend, but that will do for now. My mom's face told me she had derived a conclusion between Jared and I, due to the closeness of our bodies, and the way Jared had touched my back before shaking her hand.

"Yeah, so Jared and I are going back upstairs. See you later mom!" I turned quickly before she could ask any questions, but I ran straight into Jared's hot chest. I was about to start pushing him in the direction of the stairs, but I saw he was listening to my mom prattling on behind me.

"Wait there Kimmy, Jared would you like a drink? We should have a little chat." Oh, shit no! That was never the best idea/

"Mom, that really isn't necessary!" I exclaimed, trying my best to move Jared, who seemed to have managed to plaster his feet to the floor, making it almost impossible to move him.

"Sure." He spoke indifferently, oh no. We sat in the living room where mom made me sit alone in the armchair an arms length away from Jared, which was an arm's length too far. Whilst Jared sat on the sofa opposite my mom. She had turned into her work self, being all watchful of how Jared reacts.

"So I am going to ask you a few questions Jared, I want the first answer that comes to your mind!" Yep, totally work self. Jared looked at me with the expression asking me why we chose now to introduce him to her- I sighed and mouthed _sorry_ without her seeing me.

"Are you involved in drugs? If so, would you get Kim involved?" Jared's eyes shocked open, of course my mom never jumped the gun. She was straight to the point.

"No and No." He spoke unsure on what to say but my mom continued to prattled through her questions, I fell into a daydream watching his fingers play with the side of the sofa, almost as though he was nervous. I snapped out of my daydreams when I heard the worst question coming,

"Will you get Kim pregnant before her 18th birthday?" At the wrong time, I took a sip of my water, only to spray it back out when I heard the stupid question.

"MOM! What do you think I am?" I shouted rising from my seat, "Now enough with the idiotic questions, Jared and I are going out and I don't want to hear such foolish questions ever again!" I shouted as I grabbed Jared's hand and marched him out of the house, he seemed more than eager to leave as quickly as possible. I just walked in no particular direction and I knew Jared was staying quiet and letting me cool off before asking,

"So can I?" He laughed, I turned to him with my jaw almost hitting the sand. He pushed my chin up and kissed me lightly, "I was only joking. No kids before marriage! My parents wouldn't approve!" He nodded as if to finish the statement. I sighed as my foot drew circles in the sand. I would love to bear a child of Jared's but my mom just made it feel like it was never going to happen.

"Jared, I am so sorry, my mom can be a bit crazy and very embarrassing as you now know." I never looked at him once as I felt his arms rise and fall quickly whilst around my body, telling me he was laughing at it.

"You haven't met my scatter brained parents? They are out of town, but when they get back you will want to meet them! C'mon let's get out of here, my place?" Jared spoke gently, holding me in his arms as the air became more than coarse against my skin. I nodded. We finally made it into his house and he turned the heating on. The climate had gone freezing, La Push was one of the colder states so I just had to live here.

"Why don't you pick out a film and I will get us hot chocolate?" He spoke giving a last kiss on my head before disappearing into the kitchen, I sighed; I wished he had forgotten everything that had happened just half an hour ago. He was my rock, my saviour, my life and I knew he was going to be the one. I smiled as I looked through the rows and rows of his DVD's in the cupboard. My eyes took in everything, and I was so engrossed in his films I never heard him come in with the two mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"Have you chosen yet?" He asks standing over me, after putting down the mugs, I look up and give a shameful smile of denial.

"You have so many, I can't choose. Do you have Under the Greenwood tree?" Nobody ever had that film, it is an older film based in such a remote place that the DVD no longer sold. Jared crouched behind me so I was able to lean on his thigh as he ran his fingers across the spines of the covers when he stopped and pulled one out. It was Under the greenwood tree, he smiled as he handed the case to me, I felt so stupid sitting with my mouth open, in such astonishment at how compatible we were.

"It is my mom' favourite film. I don't mind it, but if you watch and enjoy it, I will too." He grinned, as he kissed my cheek. He had the biggest heart, I have known a guy to have and that heart belonged to me; this made me smile as I moved to the DVD player and slotted the disc in.


	7. Midnight Show

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**Ok, there is a bit of love making in this chapter, so if you don't like it ; stop reading. Or move onto chapter eight. But you have missed a bit of a chunk to the story.**

****************************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU********************************************************

I know what you want  
I wanna take you a midnight show tonight  
If you can keep a secret  
I got a blanket in the back seat of my mind  
And a little place that sits beneath the sky  
She turned her face to speak  
But no-one heard her cry  
I drive faster, boy  
I drive faster, boy

-Midnight show- the killers

Her face was peaceful as she lay next to me. Her chest rose and dropped as she breathed. She was watching the film, when I felt her going a bit more floppy in my arms, she had fallen asleep in my arms. Her skin was so soft and her mouth formed a little smile as though she was content to lying in my arms. I decided to turn the movie off, close everything down and go to bed, with Kim in my arms. She had curled into my chest when I lifted her. I laid her on the bed and went for a shower.

As I let the hot water flood over my skin, I thought about what Kim's mom had asked, _do you do drugs? Do you drink? Do you go out clubbing every night? do you care about school? Will you get Kim pregnant before 18?_ I smiled at Kim's reaction to the last question, I would love to have a child with Kim, I could imagine their dark brown eyes, jet black hair, olive skin that shone whenever the sun hit it. I was distracted from my day dreams when all of a sudden the water turns to freezing cold making me jump forward away from the water. I shut it off and dry myself.

I think of the sleeping beauty in my room as I put my clothes in the basket. I go into my room and see her lying there in the exact same position I had left her. I slid in next to her, she moved to curl into my side, making me smile. I smiled down at her as I fell into a deep sleep.

_We lay there in my bed, Kim lying against my body, drawing little circles on my chest. I thought about how I was going to tell her that she was an Imprintee. _

"_Kim, do you believe in the old legends?" She looked at me as she stopped drawing on my skin, her eyebrows frowned as she nodded. "Do you believe in the ones where they shape shift?" I could tell by the look in her face that she was confused and was wanting me to get straight to the point. _

"_Well, I have something you need to know." She sat up with the covers wrapped around her chest, she was sitting watching me as I moved to position myself against the headboard. _

"_Jared, what is going on..." She asked sourly, looking as though she was ready to jump away from me._

" _I am a shape shifter. I change into a wolf, and protect La Push. I run with a few of the others. And I have imprinted-" but before I could continue Kim was off the bed and pulling her underwear and clothes on. She pulled her hair into an untidy bun as I pulled my cut offs on, she was at the landing as I shouted,_

"_Kim, we need to talk! I haven't finished!" She turned to look at me, her eyes were livid,_

"_Jared, I think you have said enough! You have imprinted and are playing a sick joke on me! I always knew you were going to drop me one day soon and crush me like you are fucking doing now! Who is she, so I can tell her how fucking lucky she is!" She screamed at me, I bounded towards her on the landing and grabbing her arm, without saying anything I crushed my lips to hers, she never pulled away instantly but when she did she slapped me across the face causing me to let go of her arm._

"_YOU!" I shouted at her from my spot on the landing, she stopped dead on the step, "I imprinted on you, Kim! I love you so much! I can't live without you!" I said quickly as I stopped on the step before her. _

My dream began to fade as it continued to play on but I never heard anything, when I felt something rubbing my arm. Once my eyes gradually opened to my bright room, I looked down at where I felt the rubbing. Kim's back was pressed against my side, and she was running her little finger tips along my forearm, which was wrapped around her. she would leave a little kiss after every trip her fingers made. I smiled.

I moved so her back was pressed to my front, almost as though I was letting her know I was awake. My other arm crossed her, enclosing her against me.

"Good morning." I heard her whisper, I whispered back into her ear, before leaving a little kiss below her ear. She turned in my arms to face me. She looked scared, I frowned I hated seeing my baby girl frowning.

"What's the matter?" I asked, she sighed.

"Jared, I feel like you are hiding something huge from me. And I feel like you are going to be a big part of it, please tell me." She spoke into my chest. It was time. My heart began to quicken as I thought about what I was going to say.

"Ok, do you believe in the old legends? The ones where the protectors of the reservation shape shifted into wolves?" I asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She nodded.

"Well, I am one of the shape shifters. I phase into a huge wolf and run a track around La Push. And I have imprinted." I stopped there so she could take it all in. She sat there for awhile, silent. "Kim, please say something!" I asked not being able to take the silence any longer.

"I am fine. I am just a bit freaked. So this is your big secret?" She spoke, her voice sounded off as she spoke. She was taking it better than she had in my dream.

"Yeah, and only the shifters and the imprinted know about them. It is forbidden for anyone else to know, not even family." She sighed as she continued to draw on my chest. I sighed.

"So you imprinted on me?" She asked after awhile of no talking. I looked at her and smiled, while she smirked. she sighed before pushing up on my chest and connecting her lips to mine. She sat there giving short kisses before pulling back slightly and giving me a huge calm smile.

"Do you have any other secrets?" She joked, I was going to tell her about Sam and the guys but decided against it since she never asked and so the next bonfire I will take her to it and let her see for herself how many of us there were. I smiled and shook my head. She laughed as she rested her head on my chest. I sighed in relief that she had taken it so well. I smiled, now she was able to stay whenever Paul or the other guys came around, now she will understand everything going on, she will now feel what I feel when we separate for a certain length of time. I am now able to tell her anything.


	8. Make Love

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**Ok, there is a bit of love making in this chapter, so if you don't like it ; stop reading. Or move onto chapter eight. But you have missed a bit of a chunk to the story.**

**************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU *****************************************

Tonight we're gonna do something different,

Tonight we're gonna touch a little different.

I'm gonna wait on your hand and foot

Like the king you are, baby

Just lay back and I'll show you the way.

Cause tonight we're gonna kiss a little different

I'm gonna make your body feel a little different

I hope you're ready, ready, ready

Ready for love.

-Make Love- Keri Hilson-

"I am glad I told you!" I called through from the kitchen, we had slept the day away after my confession this morning, Kim had gone home for awhile to reassure her mom she was still alive and to get fresh new clothes and have a shower, but apart from that, we slept. I woke up to the noises of the woods when I saw the clock telling me it was half past four in the afternoon, I went in for a shower then woke Kim and we came downstairs to hang just in case any of the guys came. I was making hot chocolate for us, and Kim was curled under a blanket in the living room because the house was cold and was watching some program set in Miami. I went through with the mugs and handed her one, while I sat at the end of the sofa with mine. Kim smiled as I lifted her legs to reposition them on my lap.

"I am glad you did too, now, I know why you are so built up!" She laughed as she eyed my bare chest. I laughed.

"Do you know my mom doesn't know where I go at night, or how I suddenly became 6"8' overnight. She is just getting used to it. My dad knows because he was on the council for awhile before Billy Black took over." I laughed when I thought about how my mom became concerned with my height and body. "So, are you ok with me imprinting on you? Because if you aren't I can-" Before being able to finish my sentence she was on my lap with her lips were on mine, with her taking my mug from me nad putting it next to hers on the little table to my left. She was pushing me back with her whole body as she leant deeper into the kiss. I never refused so I ended up lying horizontal on the sofa with Kim properly lying on top of me. Thank the Gods that my parents were away for another week, because if they walked in now, they will question first who the girl was and then what age I am. My hair was still slightly damp from my shower, but I had pulled on grey sweatpants. She was kissing me, and her hands were drifting across my bare chest as my hands touched every possible bit of skin under her jumper. She had the most perfect body, but she hid under tops so big, I had wished once she would take it off and let me see the true Kim. She was so spectacular, I was so pissed her mom came home when she did a couple of days ago, or I would have gotten to explore more of the mystery Kim and her body.

"Jared... Can we go upstairs?" She spoke between kisses over my chest and shoulders. I nodded as I lifted us both from the sofa and carried her upstairs while she left open mouth kisses along my shoulder. I open my door to see my room quiet and dark; I left the lights off as I moved us onto the bed. Kim's head hit the pillow gently as I crouched over her. She had stopped kissing me and was now looking me straight in the eyes, with her hands above her head. I make the first move to kiss her, I lift her face with my nose first before tasting her on my lips. Her mouth is soft and gentle, before I started to get rougher, she never complained. I licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter into her mouth, and she willingly accepted and took me in, my tongue explored her mouth as her tongue followed me. I felt along her thighs, there was too much fabric between us. I tugged on her top and she pulled back as she sat up and slid it over her head. The second the top was over her head, I ducked in and began suckling on her stomach, making her laugh as she pulled the jumper all off and throwing it onto the floor, her skin was so soft and I couldn't stop touching it, she lay down again and watched me kissing her, she ran her fingers through my hair as I kissed her stomach, the room was quiet apart from the sound of our heavy breathing.

"When are your parents coming home?" She asked as I worked her body again, making her arch her back into me. I mumbled a_ next week _into her stomach making her sigh. She began to grind up into me as she became more animate, she tugged on my sweats and I tugged on her jeans, so we removed each others as we lay there in only our underwear, she looked so beautiful, her skin glistened in the twilight flooding through the window.

"Kim, you are beautiful!" I whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around my back and ran her tiny hands along my ribs closer to my spine. She had her heels resting on the back of my calves as she lay beneath me. "Now..." I understood her completely, I stripped her of her underwear as she did to me, leaving only skin touching as we made this night as special as we could.

"Jared, wake up!" I heard my name being shouted, I tried to turn away from the voice, but I felt something soft lying next to me. My eyes opened and looked down to see a body lying so close to me, her body completely bare next to me. She was asleep peacefully, snug in my arms,

"Jared!" I heard my name, I looked to the door but it was locked and there was no knocking, then I heard a tapping on my window. I looked up to see Paul, jumping and hitting my window, I wrapped Kim in the sheet and duvet; covering her body so Paul never saw anything, I then grabbed a spare sheet quickly before going over to see what he wanted. I jerked the windowpane open to nearly be slapped by Paul.

"Hey, what took you so long? You were meant to be patrolling with me for the past half hour!" He grumped, his arms were folded across his chest as he stared up at me. What could I say,_ can't dude, I have Kim in here?_ Not a chance.

"Can you take one of the newbie's as training? I am kind of beat from last night." I excused, that wasn't entirely a lie, but he won't understand I meant it with Kimmy. He huffed before stalking back into the forest. I went back to my bed, and moved Kim back into my arms she curled into me, I moved the duvet to cover her whole body before falling back to sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be our last full day, since we return to school on Wednesday, where we will turn up as boyfriend and girlfriend rather than Jared and Kim. Things were going to be different. And I was looking forward to it.


	9. Teenage dreams

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU****************************************************

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

-Teenage dreams- Katy Perry-

I woke up to the overheating of my body. I shift away from the oven next to me, to be met by the cold chill of the morning chill coming in through the window. I turn to see Jared sprawled out innocently next to me. His face was innocent and almost too boyish for what had taken place last night, instead of moving I snuggled into his side. My skin connected with his as I lay and watched him sleep. Thoughts and feelings replayed from last night, I was in serious agony still from the first time. I remembered the look on Jared's face as I screamed out in pain, he was so nervous but now looking at him he is so confident and willing. He was my boyfriend. I had just made love to a werewolf. I smiled as I planted little closed mouth kisses along his rib cage, and across his chest. I leant on his side so my chest was pressed against his heated skin as he woke up. His face met with mine in a heated, passionate kiss. He never even spoke and I knew that was what he was looking for.

"Good morning," He spoke once he had pulled away; giving me the smile that melted my heart and made my knees grow weaker. His hair was slightly muffled from where I had held him, and his mouth looked almost bruised. As I took in his face, he removed a strand of hair from where it hung over my face.

"It is indeed a very good morning!" I felt my cheeks gleaming, my whole face felt bright and happy. He laughed as he watched me. He moved down the bed to come face to face with me. His nose touched the end of mine making me smile and lean in for another kiss. I could get used to the closeness and love that we share.

"Jared, what is the date today?" I asked as I broke for air, he smiled.

"Tuesday, but-" He grabbed me by my hips before I bolted from the bed "-it is a public holiday, we go back to school on Wednesday, remember?" He pulled me closer and closer to him, until he was blowing raspberries on my naked stomach, I laughed as I tried to pull the cover over my bare chest. He laughs as he sees me looking up in the direction of his window- which admittedly is on the second floor, but you never know how high those werewolves will jump.

"No one is going to be allowed to see this body, but me!" He snarled as he leant over me, his knees pressing against the top of my thighs and his hands square at my head, his mouth was nibbling in the crescent of my neck when I felt him ready again for round two, as I thought about it; so was I. After last night I trusted Jared with every piece of my body inside and out. I watched his face as he kissed me,

"Kim, what's the matter?" All 6"8' of him seemed scared for my reaction.

"I am ready!" I spoke as I nipped along his shoulder and up his neck. As he positioned himself more appropriately over me, he looked happy and full of lust as I was for him. His face became inches from mine and I could feel the heat of his breath on my face, he was so gorgeous- he was mine.

As he entered me, I bit the inside of my bottom lip. I managed to take him all in, his lips connected with mine passionately, he moved slightly in me, before sliding half the way out then going back in. The sensation I felt was the best one I have ever felt and to know it was Jared made it all the more worthwhile. His lips left mine but moved to my collarbones then working further down, through the valley between my chest, he went all the way to my belly button. He pulled out and lay next to me as I got up, with a cover around me, I went to his CD player and fired in an Otis Redding CD and switched on Love man.

I ran back to Jared, lying spent on the bed, but I wasn't finished so I mounted him, straddling his hips with the cover giving more way for me to straddle him. He laughed as he propped himself up on the pillows, so when the song reached the chorus, I mounted Jared and began to ride him, first going in circular motions to then jerking forward, I moved so my arms were up and behind my head as I enjoyed the motion. Jared enjoyed it too, because he clasped his hands behind my back and I leaned on them. His hot lips flushed the flat stomach I now had whilst leaning back against his warm hands. I kept it up until the song ended. Once the story finished I moved off Jared but fell forward and landed on his chest. He kissed the top of my head before I fell into another blissful sleep. I felt Jared's hands make little circular motions on my back making me kiss his chest.

_Jared! I ran for him, but he kept running from me, What had I done? Something must be wrong. As I close the gap between us, I come face to face with red eyes and sharp teeth disguising itself as Jared. The imposter was growing closer and closer to me, when its jaws widened and lurched towards me, I jumped. _

I jumped awake, causing a disturbance to Jared who was now my mattress, I jerked my body up so I was sitting straight up, my face was covered in a sheen of cold sweat from the dream and the activities that occurred before. I looked for a clock in his room. There was one of his tidy desk. It glowed half past twelve. I looked around Jared's room to see that besides our clothes spewed over the floor, it was so tidy. I looked at the sleeping beauty beneath me, who looked unfazed by my presence on him. I decide it is time to shake him awake.

"Jared. Honey wake up." I spoke gently in his ear, between kisses along his neck. He turns slowly to face me. His eyes waken once again. His skin glistens in the midday sun. He also had a sheen of sweat over his body.

"Lead me to the shower will you please?" I asked, running my finger up and down his torso. He stretched before getting up with the cover wrapped around his waist. Being white there was no need for him to since I was able to see right through. I stand behind him as he collects his cut-offs from a drawer.

"You do realise that sheet is see through?" I joked with him, as he spun and caught me in a hug, bringing my feet off the ground.

"And you don't mind?" He asked, I laughed, as I stole a kiss from him. He chuckled before setting me down but caught the end of my cover and twirled me until I was stark naked in the middle of his room, instead of leaving me there, he pulled me in to his sheet so I was pressed against Jared's bare body. I kissed along his chest as he threw his head back and moaned. I could tell this day wasn't going to be anything other than a love day.


	10. Change your mind

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is in Jared's point of view.**

************************************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU************************************************************

There you are with your perfect way  
You've got that little shine in your eyes  
To hear one word would make my day  
But there's no room for me in your life

Oh you've got me down on my knees  
Oh and in my mind I can see  
How perfect everything could be  
But you won't give us a try

Change your mind- Boyce Avenue

As I awoke, alone my first thought was Kim. She decided last night that she should go home so that she could get everything ready for school today. I matter-of-factly couldn't be arsed with school today after an amazing day of making out with Kim yesterday I saw no point in school. And I am sure my mom and dad would see it differently but I know they won't notice.

I got out of bed at quarter to seven. I had my shower and pulled out my black jeans, my grey t-shirt, my Nike high ankle trainers and my black hoodie, with explicit language on the hood. I was in the mood to be looked at. I went down stairs to be met by my long lost big sister sitting in the kitchen, eating toast and reading a magazine.

"Hey! When did you get back?" I asked all excited, Peyton hadn't been home in four months since she attends the Miami University, so she doesn't get much holidays to visit.

"Hey not so little bro! Look at the height of you! What are you now? 7"0'?" She laughed as she came over and hugged me; her grip was so tight compared to the hugs I was getting lately.

"6"8' and proud of it!" I grinned as she pulled away and took her seat again, "Mom told me her and dad were visiting old aunt May in New Jersey, and told me to come and let myself in, I did shout a hello but no one answered. I thought that woman died!" She looked astonished as I made my cereal. I sat opposite her and ate my cereal.

"Yeah, she should be dead; she is like 109 or something!" I laughed, as she rolled her eyes. "So what you got planned today?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders all her old friends have left La Push. Therefore, she would be on her own until later.

"Probably go see Leah Clearwater, hear she is one of the few that hung back." For reasons she didn't know. I looked at the kitchen clock; I had to meet Kim in five minutes.

"Peyton, I have to go are you sure you are going to be ok?" She laughed, her face hadn't changed, she still had the dimples at the side of her mouth when she laughed, and she still had her jet-black hair, similar to mine. The only thing that has changed is that she has grown slightly, and is now thin.

"Oh, jay bird! Always the over protective one of the three! Where you gotta be this early school starts at 8:30, it's only quarter to eight?" She questioned. I hated it when she involved Marcy as family; she wasn't, she was my dad's sister's ex- husband's child. However, since that dick died, Marcy was dumped on Caroline because her mom was also dead. But when I was eight, Aunty Caroline died of a heart attack and Marcy was handed to us. I hated her guts; she would always blame me for something I couldn't physically do! She now lives in France somewhere, but we lost contact when she left to go to University, except the occasional birthday and Christmas card.

"I am meeting my girlfriend before we go back to school. Why you got a problem?" I spoke with my toothbrush in my mouth. Peyton was always so protective of me, even as a teen. It was her maternal instincts.

"No, but could I meet her? Is she good enough for you, jay-bird?" She giggled at the use of my nickname; she gave me when we were seven and playing spies. Her nickname was something like Princess. Nevertheless, I never really called her that, it was _Pay_ or _Peewee_, because she was so small.

"Pee- Wee, We have to see, I might not like you being so close to her, rubbing off your weirdness on her." I shuddered for effect as I moved back into the kitchen, grabbing my school bag from the counter, kissing her on the cheek and going for the front door.

"Jay, I wanna meet her. Tonight!" She called before the door closed. _Fine_, I huffed. I jumped into my car and crossed the few streets to arrive at Kim's door. I saw her beautiful body retreating out the door; she had an upset face on her. I was upset to think someone had upset my baby girl! As I pulled up to the kerb, she quickly jumped in and leant over to me, catching my lips in a passionate kiss. I had to control myself before I took her to the back seat. As she pulled away she smiled at me, but the smile never reached her eyes.

"Morning." She spoke taking my hand as I pulled from the kerb in the direction of the convenience store. Her hand was soft but cold.

"What's the matter? You didn't look happy when you came out?" I asked getting straight to the point, she sighed as she was about to gush to me everything that has happened. She looked at me,

"My mom was ranting in my ear this morning about having the 'talk' about sex, and I never told her about already having it, but Jay I was literally on the verge of shouting it in her face! She can be so infuriating at times and I hate myself for saying this but I wish she would just butt out of my personal life for a couple of days! Is that so much to ask?" She looked at me with such a sullen face. I wanted to protect her right now, tell her I was going to talk to her mom, but I can't because it doesn't have anything to do with me. Instead, I held her hand tighter, and rubbed little circles on the back of her hand, knowing that it soothed her.

We pulled up to the store and got out. We met at the front of the car and walked together, hand- in-hand. We were going to buy our lunch, since the school food was the most disgusting thing known for any human to eat. As we walked in, Kim trailing behind, I saw Embry and Quil in deep discussion at the other end of the shop. My gut sank, these dumbo's were the last thing I needed. However, as always, they turned before we could slink down an aisle with Kim. They came bounding towards me, shouting my name and smiling goofily.

"Hey Jared, who got behind you?" Quil spoke trying to see around me. I wasn't going to move unless Kim wanted me to, she shifted to come see what was going on, I heard her putting a magazine down and appearing at my side.

"Quil, Embry! How are you? Haven't seen you in donkeys! Speaking of donkeys where is Paul?" She asked as she let go of my hand and moved in on Embry, giving him a hug then Quil. Embry had the biggest smile on his face as his eyebrow raised. As she hugged Quil, Embry spoke,

"She smells like you, mister!" His eyebrows jumped a couple of times before I could do or say anything; she was holding my hand, calming me. "Paul is getting Rachael." He rolled his eyes intending something further but he never voiced it. I laughed. Quil made a gagging noise and Kim awed.

"So what are you fleabags doing here so early?" I asked, by this time Kim had began to wander over to the sandwiches fridge. She looked so beautiful today; she was wearing a jumper that was hitting her mid thighs over thick black leggings that tucked snugly into her old black biker boots. She looked sexy as she stretched to reach one of the sandwiches on to the top shelf.

"Well, we need lunch!" Quil spoke, watching a retreating Kim, once she was further out than earshot, he whispered, "Does she know? About imprinting" and 'us' I smiled and nodded. I remember the calmness and understanding, making me sigh. He smiled, "So we talk about it in front of her and she won't be clueless?" Kim had started walking back when she caught the last bit of his question and grasped it instantly.

"Yeah, I know how you change into giant dogs in your spare time and Jay has imprinted on me. I was amused to find out you guys did too!" She laughed, as she held onto my side. She handed me a packet with ham sandwiches in it and a bottle of coke. In her hands, she had a cheese, tomato and cucumber sandwich and a sparkling water. She was always going to be the healthy one of us. Quil laughed as Embry had a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

"Right lets go, we are wasting time." I finally spoke up, as I watched Kim laugh at Embrys face. She looked up at me and wrapped her arm around my neck to bring me down halfway and kiss me. I heard Embry and Quil whistle and woo hoo. I smiled into the kiss before she broke away, her hand slipped to rest on my stomach as she grinned like the Cheshire cat next to me.

The four of us eventually paid for our food and make our way to school. Embry and Quil got into Embrys old black chev truck as Kim and I got back into my truck.

"They are like the terrible two, are they brothers?" Kim asked. To be honest, I thought that too, but from what I have heard from Sam, they just might be since rumours were going around saying Embry's mom had a fling to produce him with either Jacobs dad, Sam's or Quils! I bet it was Quils since they are almost identical!

"Yeah, unfortunately they aren't brothers." I spoke as I positioned myself so my body was completely turned to face her. She looked so tired. Her eyes had little bags under her eyes, which made her look even more tired.

"Did you sleep last night?" I asked her. She pulled the sun visor from the roof and opened the mirror to rub under her eyes before talking,

"No, I was really cold, I thought about sneaking out and going to yours but then you would have been out on patrol, so I listened to see if I could hear you howl then I realised I didn't know what you sounded like. So no, I got no sleep last night." She made a face of I-Just-Wanted-you. I smiled as I pulled her face gently by her chin t meet mine. I kissed her long and hard. Her lips were moist and soft. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission, she freely let me in. As we made out, I heard a horn blast next to us. Instead of pulling away, and knowing it was Embry and Quil, I gave them the V's. Kim laughed as she pulled away slightly for air. I looked at the other car to see Jacob sitting with Rachael and Paul, all with wide eyes and gaping mouths. I turned bright red as Kim slumped in her seat. I opened the window.

"Ok, I am sorry but I didn't expect you. I thought it was Em and Quil!" I apologised as Rachael and Paul roared with laughter, Jacob sat there nodding his head with astonishment on his face.

"Well you are going to be late. So you better move!" Jacob shouted over Rachael through her window. I turned the car key and sped off waving to Jacob in the rear mirror. We made it to school in record time. Thankfully, Kimmy was in the same reg. Class as me. So we walked hand-in-hand into the room, there was a second of silence as rach and Paul walked in behind us. Kimmy sat with the three of us, on my lap. We laughed and joked as Mr. Higgins walked in five minutes later.

"Morning everybody! Please sit in your own seat!" He shouted over the noise, as he spoke the last part he looked purposefully at Kim and I, making us both turn red. Kim moved to the seat between Rach and me, but kept her hand in mine as Mr. Higgins took the register. We sat until the bell rang, getting the notices and stuff that was all an inconvenience to us.

When we were discharged, I walked to Kim's locker with her, as she collected her books I leant against the other lockers and watched everyone pass. It was funny to think no one really knows the whole truth behind the legends. They walk around clueless to the fact that there are wolves run the perimeter of La Push and that all of them have attended this school. In fact, they are passing one right now.

"...Jared! Are you listening to me?" Kim shouted, she was waving her hand quickly in front of my face, I blinked a couple of times before looking at her dainty little face, which had a frown set in her forehead.

"No, sorry. What were you saying? I was in dream land!" I shrugged. Kim sighed as she repeated what she had said.

"We have English now. Did we have work to do at home? Then we have maths. Which we did not have work because I would remember. What are you doing at break?" Her face was so beautiful. As she went through her mental list, i could almost see her ticking each box as she went along.

"Naw, we had no homework for English. I am going to be with a girl at break, why?" I smirked, her face changed to suspicious as I said the last bit, then realisation set in, making her lightly shove my chest once I had stood on my own, ready to walk to class with her.

"Ok, let's go." She smiled as I felt her arm wrap its way around my waist, mine slumped over her shoulders. We walked into English just before Mrs. Andreas. Thankfully, in all my classes with Kim, I sat next to her. We took our seats and were prepared to watch Animal Farm (the most boring film, I have ever had to injure) Instead my thoughts ran to Kim and two nights ago. I felt a sudden urge to touch her. My fingers sneakily touched her knee and ran its way up to her hip and back down, thankfully, our seats were so close the row behind never saw anything. Kim tensed a bit when my hand ran further up her leg, without stopping. She looked at me and breathed in so much that her chest rose so high to then let it go, telling me she was turned on, I bit my lip trying to not laugh at the thought that only one touch would turn my baby on.

"Oh, by the way, my big sister wants to meet you!" I whispered to Kim but kept my eyes on the screen, she also moved to me a little to hear me better, and she smiled as she kept her eyes on the screen. I saw Mrs. Andreas looking over, so I moved slightly away from Kim, but moved back as Mrs. Andreas continued to water at the stupid film.

"Ok. After school. I never knew you had a sister!" She whispered back. I smiled as she held me hand, sometimes moving her fingers against mine. she would occasionally bring her other hand to hold mine, and draw little love hearts on the back of my hand. The film finished finally after an hour and Mrs. A switched the lights on, leaving me blinded for a second. She set homework to search the author and his background for next lesson. I sighed as I stood up, helping Kim and moving out of the classroom, heading towards the lunch hall for break, with Kim proudly holding my hand.

"Yeah, I never knew you had a big sister! What is she called? How old is she? Where is she now?" Kim voiced as we grabbed a table and sat waiting for Paul and Rachael.

"Peyton. Twenty- one. She goes to Miami Uni. And only comes up when she can be bothered." I shared. Kim sat there listening intently. Her hand was holding mine and subconsciously she was drawing with her finger along my fingers and on the back of my hand. Paul and Rachael finally turned into the hall, laughing and smiling. They came to the table, Kim stood as Rach enveloped her into a tight hug, and she whispered something in her ear, making her laugh ring out through the hall. Paul bumped his knuckles with mine as he took the seat next to mine.

"So she knows?" He asked. I nodded, releasing a big smile. "God! You are like giddy drunk on her, dude! That ain't cool in school, at home –alone- maybe!" He laughed his donkey laugh- just like how Kim had described him when we were at the shop this morning. As break continued eventually, the whole pack surrounded our table- Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady and Collin. We were joking and laughing, when I caught sight of Kim sitting and chatting with the other imprints- Rachael (Pauls imprint), Chloe (Collins imprint) and Nadine (Brady's imprint). She looked as though she belonged there; she was laughing, smiling and most of all happy. The bell unfortunately rang out, and we broke up agreeing to meet here for lunch. I had Maths with Kim, Paul, Rach and Embry. We made our way to the class.

"Jay, Help me!" Kim whined as she laid her head on the desk, facing me. I had loved maths since I knew what it was, so I was in the top class. Paul, Rach, Embry and Kim hated it- but since they are all really smart, they were also in the top class.

"Kim, it's easy! Look, take this line and draw it symmetrically, which means you get the inverse coordinates." I looked at Kim who was watching my mouth as though I had just spoken alien to her. I took her pad and drew the corresponding line, and noting the inverse. She watched me, unknown to me; I felt her hand draw a line on the top of my thigh, making me ready. I looked at her as she grinned mischievously. I leant forward towards her and put my face close to her ear, pretty much in her hair.

"Really, right now, is not the best time!" I whispered, hearing her giggle in my ear. As I pulled back, I saw Paul behind me, roll his eyes as her nudged a confused Rachael and murmuring something to her. She replied with a dig in the ribs, making me laugh as she never looked up but was almost pulling out her hair, while she puzzled out whatever question she was on.

"Ok, later. After I have met Peyton!" Kim sighed as she moved onto the next question, drawing out the graph and plotting the first line. The lesson went really quickly and already it was lunch. The five of us, made it to the cafeteria and saw that most of the pack were laughing and mucking around at one of the tables. We approached them and sat down. Jacob was the first to turn to Kim, Paul and I.

"Ok, Mrs. Eden has cancer! Was she the geography teacher?" He asked as he bit into a hamburger. I didn't know there was a Mrs. Eden in the school let alone what subject she taught. Kim piped up,

"God, what a shame. She was a modern studies teacher!" She answered from my lap, where she ate her sandwich. She was so light i had forgotten she was on my lap. My phone all of a sudden vibrated in my front pocket, making Kim jump. Rach and Paul burst out laughing when they saw her looking at me then to my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw that Sam was calling.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Jared, is most of the pack there?" Sam spoke in a rushed out of breathe voice. Instant concern set in,

"Yeah, what's happened?" All of the guys sitting at the table turned and watched me intently as my voice turned serious.

"There has been a scent of a rogue vampire around our borders, I want you all to come and phase. It might mean that we have the thing that is making a killing around Seattle area." As soon as I heard the first couple of words, I pointed to the other seven sitting around and pointed to the nearest door. They all stood and made their way without any questions; they gave their imprints a kiss as they left.

"Right we are just leaving, meet in your back yard in five minutes!" I spoke as I heard him agree on the other side before cutting off. I looked at Kim who had a frown on her face.

"I have to go; we have progress on the tracks. I will be away until the end of the day, I will be back to pick you up! Love you!" I kissed her quickly on the lips before running to catch up with the others. She sat next to Rachael.


	11. I will always love you

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is in Kim's point of view.**

**Thank you to all those faithful readers and an even bigger thanks to all those that have reviewed, you guys have made me write faster! I think this is the longest fanfic I have written on this website! YAY ME! **

**Please enjoy and when you leave a review, I would like you to tell me a way to bring Drew back into the story! Because I have a rough idea but to incorporate him in is going to be tough without hurting either Jared or Kim! *Thinking*- any suggestions are warmly welcomed! Thank you! xLeahx**

***************************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU**********************************************************

If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

Whitney Houston- i will always love you-

"Did you get any of that?" Rachael asked as I took a bite of my sandwich. Jared had just run out to the woods with all the other guys. He rushed something about having progress on the tracks and that he will be back to pick me up at the end of the day.

"Some kind of progress on the tracks, and that he will be back to get me at the end of school. Oh, and he loves me!" I said with my mouth almost full with my sandwich still. Rachael laughed as she took a stabbing of pasta from her container. She brought salads, pastas, pasta salads into school all the time. Left sitting at the table were Rach, Nadine, Chloe and I. Chloe and I had six-block history together, so once the bell rang through the hall, we dispersed to our classes. We went past her locker then mine. I had never really spoken to her before now, but she was nice. We had a lot in common besides being imprints, we liked the same kind of music, and we loved watching one tree hill. We loved baking; she even loved reading Wuthering Heights!

We sat together in history and passed notes about Collin and Jared. Even though Collin was younger than we were,-not Chloe though- he was still in the same year, he was put into school too early by his parents. Brady was the same; he skipped a year when he moved here from down south. The ages of the wolf pack varied but we all ended up in the same year group- that was helpful but still strange.

_How long have you known about Collin?_ I shoved the note underneath her book, whilst the teacher had his back to us. He was writing up something on the cold war, I blind-minded took note so it looked as though I was paying him a bit of attention. The note was returned with Chloe's neat handwriting;

_**I have known for a month now! He imprinted just before Jared imprinted. They say Jared was the second to imprint out of Sam and Jared. But Collin was; however, he hadn't changed when he imprinted! I thought that was funny! **_I laughed silently, as I scribbled back,

_Did you guys go out before he changed? Was it luck that he had imprinted on you?_

She read the note and smiled at me, before jotting something down from the board. The lesson passed quickly, and I had a single free period. I moved to the common space for my year group. Rachael was meeting me here in half an hour, since she had to go to a teacher in the third building. I settled into one of the comfortable chairs and pulled out my cell. I had two text messages.

The first one was from mom; _Kimmy, I am having to leave for a flight to Singapore tonight at half six. Therefore, I won't see you until next week. See if Jared can stay with you at our house! I hate the thought of leaving you alone, after hearing about the killings in Seattle! Anyhow, I will call you when I get into Singapore! I might even get you a tee! Like old times! Lots of Love, mommy! Xxx_ my mom was such a scatterbrain and so stupid- leaving Jared and I in an empty house was just asking for some love! Anyway, I am not going to argue with her, I was hoping that would happen. I move onto my next text, which is from Jared.

_Kimmy, I never properly explained what was going on! Sam called and told me that there has been a trace of scents- possibly from a rogue vampire coven. Therefore, he asked me to gather the others and head down to meet him. Basically, if we bite this thing in the neck before it bites us, we will have possibly saved La Push from any vamps! I am sorry I ran out like that! Please forgive me, and I will make it up to you tonight! See you at 3:30 in the car park! Love you lots, Jay xxxx_

Well, I got most of it before he ran out, so I wasn't too confused, but I liked how he texted me anyway. I decided to text back,

_Don't worry 'bout me! I got most of it before you left! Can't wait til tonight, now! See you at 3:30! Now go be my hero! Love you loads too, Kimmy! Xxxxxx_

I pressed send just as Rachael appeared in front of me. She looked exhausted and out of breath, she plonked down on the chair opposite me.

"What you up to?" Was all she asked. Her skin looked wet, her hair was tied back, but strands clung to her face.

"Just texting Jay. Has it been raining outside?" I asked her as I turned to the nearest window. The sky was almost black and huge drops of water fell from the clouds. As the drops fell, my mood fell. I hated the rain!

"Yeah, and building three is far away! Why did Mrs. Pearse have to be such a mean old cow to me! Do you know what she said to me?" Rachael moved forward on her seat, leaning closer to me. I shook my head, "She said that if Paul and I can't stop misbehaving she will move my timetable slots and make them opposite to his! I was all like, 'You can't do that! It is coming to the end of the year and I will fail my exam if you move me now!' she was then like, 'well, you should have thought about that before you started getting intimate with Paul!' I swear, if she ever says something like that again, I am going to tell her to stick the exam where the sun don't shine! Since nothing else seems to going up there!" She ranted; she got a few looks from others dotted around the room. I cringed at the last bit, as i tried to recover my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Jared was calling me.

"Hey baby, I was just thinking about you!" I spoke once I slid the phone up.

"Oh, I am glad to hear that!" he laughed over the phone making me smile. His laugh was so irresistible; you had to laugh when he laughed.

"What's wrong? Did you get it?" I asked, he sounded calm enough, so I thought I might as well ask.

"Yeah, it was a nomad from Africa. Nevertheless, he wasn't the one conducting the killing spree in Seattle, so we are still going to be on call. However, that is for another day, we are heading back, Paul is whining about missing Rachael and it is seriously getting annoying!" He whispered the last bit, before I heard a large thumping noise, and a mumble.

"Jay, tell Paul that if he hits you again, I will personally kill him! No one hits my baby!" I said, looking at Rachael, who was lying in the chair sideways with her head and hair hanging off one side of the chair. She looked at me when I mentioned Paul. She was a very different person when he wasn't around, come to think about it, so was I when Jared wasn't near or talking to me.

I heard Jared repeat exactly what I said to Paul who then mumbled something back, "He says, fine as long as you buy him a pizza!" He laughed. I shook my head. Paul has never not thought of his stomach, everything I have spoken to about always leads back to his stomach.

"Fine. Oh, by the way, my mom has had to go to Singapore for a week and she has asked me to ask you if you can stay with me, she is scared to leave me alone!" It was my turn to laugh.

"Well, why don't you stay at mine tonight? How long is she away for?" I can just see his face as he is thinking what I am thinking...

"A week. I would love to!" I smiled; i now had to make a list of what to take with me.

"Well, my parents aren't coming home til next Monday, you can stay til then. And when they do come home, I could stay the last couple of nights with you at your house til your mom comes home!" I heard Jared's smile over the phone. I liked that Idea!

"Perfect. When you come get me, we can go to my house and get a few things. And I am still wanting to meet Peyton!" I insisted. He groaned into the phone when I mentioned his sister. What was so wrong with her?

"Fine." He finally said. I had to laugh, he sounded so down now.

"Where are you now?" I asked looking at the clock on the wall, it was 2:30- I had an hour to wait... I was going to die of boredom; I looked at Rachael who was still lying sideways on the chair, almost asleep.

"We are just crossing the Canadian Border; I will be with you in forty five minutes, if you let me go now!" He teased. I moaned.

"Well, tell Paul he gotta hurry too, Rachael is so grumpy and actually quite scary when he isn't here!" I heard Jared laugh as he passed on the message, then I heard Paul laugh, but then to say, 'tell her to wait a little longer, then all her troubles will be gone!' into the phone made me laugh louder. I put my hand over the bottom of the phone and said to Rachael who was now pulling her fingers through her hair,

"Paul says wait a little longer, then all your troubles will be gone- I hope you understand that because I don't and I ain't asking Paul what it means!" Rachael roared with laughter obviously understanding what it meant. I returned to Jared,

"Tell Paul thanks, she is a bit happier now, almost crying with laughter!" Jared laughed as I watched Rachael wipe tears from beneath her eyes.

"Sweetie, I am gonna go now or we will never get home, I am keeping them all human and walking and some are even falling behind. See you in a while. I will text you when I am five minutes away, ok?" I smiled; he was the best soul mate.

"Ok baby, see you soon, love you loads!" I made a kiss noise into the phone, as he laughed and told me he loved me before hanging up. I sighed as I heard the beeping noise. He was going to be here in under an hour, I could do this. I put my phone on the arm of the chair as I pulled out my history notes and began making a mind map of tactics used in the cold war, it was really boring but if it done before I go home, I will have even more time to spend with Jay.

Fifteen minutes passed. Twenty minutes passed. Thirty minutes passed. I was going out my head; my mind map was finished twenty minutes ago, my maths I left because Jared promised he would help me tonight with it, so i moved onto do some English prep. To research about the author of Animal Farm; George Orwell. I got a paragraph done for Wikipedia;

_Animal Farm is a dystopian allegorical novella by George Orwell. Published in England in 1945, the book reflects events leading up to and during the Stalin era before World War ll. Orwell, a democratic socialist and a member of the independent Labour Party for many years, was a critic of Joseph Stalin and was suspicious of Moscow- directed Stalinism after his experiences with the NKVD during the Spanish Civil War, in a letter to Yvonne Davet, Orwell described __**Animal Farm**__ as his novel "Contre Stalin." _

Now I had done all my homework I was going to do, so as I read through the Wikipedia page, my phone buzzed, incoming text. Please be Jared, Please be Jared, I begged.

As I flipped the phone open it was Jared's face showing it was from him, I let go a sigh of relief as I packed up my books and folders and went back through to where Rachael was now flipping through a magazine.

"They are back, you coming down?" However, before I could finish my sentence I was already halfway out the door. I guess she was desperate to see Paul. We made it out to the car park and the first eyes I latched onto were Jared's, from across the lot he looked ever so sexy leaning against the hood of his car, his arms were folded across his chest. As soon as he saw me, he smiled his signature smile. The others were around him, but he stood out for me like my own shooting star. As I approached him, I was stopped by Paul, I looked at him with the feeling of _you ruined the moment_.

"Can I get a four cheese 24" pizza to go for tonight?" He laughed. I smiled gingerly before dodging his hand that rested on my shoulder and walking to Jared. I stood on either side of his legs and leant into his now open hug. I had my arms around his waist as he had his on the back of my neck and the small of my back. I lifted my head to come nose to nose with Jared. His head tilted to the side as I felt him lean closer to me, our mouths almost touching; he was teasing me. Therefore, to get what I wanted I pushed my face to his and crushed our lips together. I tasted salt, a wood taste and cinnamon on his lips, he smelt absolutely mouth watering. I pulled back a little for air as I felt his hand at my neck push me back to him, but instead of kissing my lips he kissed just to the right of them, making me smile. I am sure the way we were standing was earning us a few nudges of the elbow in the ribs and whispering. But I didn't care; I had my Jared safe in my arms so I was happy.

He pulled away and ran his hand around to my cheek and stood there for a few minutes, I sandwiched his hand between my cheek and my shoulder. I mouthed _I love you_ to him and within seconds my face was against his in yet another heated kiss. As I indulged in the feeling, I felt a cold presence on my back, giving me chills. I pulled away from Jared and turned looking around the school. Paul was eating the face of Rach in his car, Brady, Collin, Embry and Quil were all sitting down the side of Jared's car, gossiping like teenage girls, but Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Jared had moved onto my neck, leaving hot open mouth kisses from behind my ear right down to my collarbones. His hands were around my stomach. But I felt an eerie presence.

"Jared, can we go? I need to see if my mom is still home?" I merely whispered since his assault was leaving me breathless. He left a final kiss before squeezing me a bit tighter, i laughed, catching the attention of the gossiping girls down the side of the car.

"Right boys, move your butts, I am taking my baby home!" Jared spoke as he stood up from behind me, I moved around to the passenger seat as I saw Jared standing looking down, he looked almost in conversation. He knelt down, and murmurs were happening from the side I couldn't see. I thought to go knock Paul and Rachael but then I thought better of it, not knowing what they were doing was not going to hurt me! Therefore, I got into the car, and turned the key, to put the heating on. Jared stood up with a smile on his face as Brady and Collin lifted themselves from the floor. Embry and Quil also shuffled away on their butts. Jared got in the car, and smiled.

"So my little miss hottie, where are we heading?" They are all so much friendlier after being wolf. I have yet still to see Jared as his wolf form, but time will come.

"Well, I need to go home and get me some clothes to change for a couple of days, I need to see if my mom has left, I need to meet your sister and come to think of it, I still gotta meet Mr and Mrs Tinsel. Then I gotta see what you are going to do to make it up to me for leaving; you said so in your text!" I pointed out before he could justify. He had his head resting on the steering wheel, facing me with a loving smile on his face. "What?" I ask straightening my jumper out and rubbing my leggings.

"You are really hot!" He said, with a dead serious face, I roared with laughter as a smile crept onto his face. "What, it is true though! And I am glad you are mine!" He said leaning over to me, his face inches from mine,

"Come here!" I say before pulling his chin towards mine, and kissing his lips, I felt his hand ride along the side of my thigh, not stopping at the edge of my jumper continuing to go up further to the point he is literally cupping my breast. I sigh into the kiss as he repositions his self. "Jared! Wait til we are away from school!" I said as I took his hand from under my jumper and held it. He feigned a huff, as he put his seat belt on.

"Oi! Mr. Tinsel. Do not get fussy with me, or you are getting nothing!" I tapped him on the nose, before he quickly swooped in and stole a kiss. I laughed as he began to drive out the space, blasting his horn, to give Paul and Rachael a fright of their lives. They jump up looking a little worse for wear and wave. The guys behind were waving too.

We reached my house a couple minutes later; my mom's car had gone meaning she wasn't home. I had missed her. I climbed out of the car, and grabbed my house keys from my bag, which I flung into the back seat. Jared was resting his chin on his forearms on the top of his car,

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get a cold feeling when we were in the parking lot? When I was kissing you, I felt a cold shiver up my back!" I nearly banged my head off the roof of the car when he said that, I did but i thought I was being crazy.

"Yeah! But I just thought I was going crazy! It was probably nothing!" I laughed as I closed the back door and made my way around to meet Jared. He held his hand out as I came next to him, instead of taking it, I wrapped him around my body, he wouldn't reject. We walked into the house and it had grown really dark. I grabbed my duffel bag from beneath the stairs and went up stairs to my room, with Jared on tow. I felt his hand graze my ass. I looked at him and he grinned, I couldn't help but smile. I reached my door, and turned to face Jared. I placed both hands on the side of his head, and brought his face down to mine. I grazed his lips with mine before planting little kisses along his jawbone. He moaned in ecstasy as his arms snaked around my body and pulled me tight to him, I could feel him ready below. I turned and opened my door, walking backwards in the roughest direction of my bed. Jared held me tight as I continued to assault his neck, face, shoulders. We stood there in the middle of my room, the lights out, his hands snaked the waistband of my jumper, I was more than happy to take it off. I lifted my arms as he pulled it off, I suddenly felt so much lighter, his hands began to roam my body, flashes of our first time came back to me. I held him to me, his face was travelling down the little valley, when I felt the cold draft again, stopping and waiting I hold Jared's head up, he must have felt something in the air, because he was quickly on the phone to Sam, I held onto his arm as I went towards the light but decided against it.

**Hiya guys, I am needing suggestions on how to re incorporate Drew back into the story! If you have any ideas do put them in a review, I would love to hear what you think should happen! Leah xx **


	12. Monster

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is in Paul's point of view.**

**Thank you to all those faithful readers and an even bigger thanks to all those that have reviewed, you guys have made me write faster! I think this is the longest fanfic I have written on this website! **

*****************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU**********************************************************************

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Monster- skillet-

"Rachael, I have missed you so much!" I panted as I lay next to her in my bed, she was panting as she laughed. We had just had the most amazing fun together! Rachael always told me I pleased her more after being a wolf. I was more animal like still which she preferred, I would always laugh, but come to think about it I did enjoy sex better after being a wolf.

She was pressed against my side as she spoke, "Ditto!"

"Baby, I need to do patrol again!" I huffed, I heard her sigh next to me as she rolled over to press her back against my side. I wrapped my arm around her, her body was small and fragile but she was tough, which made me love her even more. She smelt so good, her skin was a musky forest smell mixed with her apple shampoo and me, making her smell amazing!

"Do think Jared would notice if you arrived a little bit later?" She asked seductively while her finger ran along my chest from left to right, she drew love hearts, her initials and mine all over my chest, I guess he wouldn't notice. So I quickly turned to land on top of her, making her laugh her ecstatic laugh as she reached up and gave me a long heated kiss. We resumed from where we left off, I was enjoying myself as Rachael had her way with me when I heard my cell vibrating from the floor, I moaned as Rachael picked it up from the floor. She sat on top of me again as she read out the text to me; Rachael literally shared the phone with me, I didn't care if she read any of my messages because half the time they were from either my mom or the pack and about how much I was head-over-heels in love with her to Jared.

"Need you quick, got prob Kim house! Jared." She read out, I looked at the phone as she turned it to face me. I huffed, he knew I was probably getting laid right now so what was so important he had to interrupt me?

"Text back asking what is wrong." I told her as I began kissing the front of her neck working along to her shoulders and nibbling, as she texted. Once she put the phone down she wrapped her arms around my neck and watched me, as I took her in. the phone vibrated a minute later, this time I picked it up reluctantly.

"Drew has bn following us! In house!" I read the text again before realising Drew was a bigger hazard than we had thought. "Baby Cakes, I gotta go help him! Come with me and help Kim!" I said as I shuffled off the bed and grabbed my cut offs while she got off and grabbed her bra and shorts.

"That dude was a psycho from the beginning!" She stated more to herself than to me but I heard it anyway, and laughed. We made it to Kim's house in seconds to find the lights were turned off but the front door was open. We went in looking through the rooms, Kim's house looked like a typical La Push house- very similar to mine. I heard the mumbling of Kim upstairs, taking Rach's hand and leading her up the stairs I reach the second door where the talking is louder and clearer. It was Kim,

"Jared, I am scared! When is Paul getting here!" she whispered, I could hear the unsure tone in her voice, Jared answered with, "He will be here soon!" That was my cue to walk in. As I barge into the room I am met with Drew standing with a crazed expression on his face, his eyes were gleaming red as his skin glowed white.

"Fuck!" I breathed, this fucker was a vampire! Trust Kim to choose him, lucky Jared, he was only a stand in and never made _any_ contact with Kim.

"What are you doing, dude?" I asked him, bringing him from his crazy world of staring at Kim and Jared. His head whipped in my direction. His eyes grew wider as he began to hiss. He was stalking towards me, my arm flew out in front of Rachael who was moving behind me to stand by Jared and Kim.

"Come on Mother Fucker!" I shouted as I felt the blood rush to my arms and legs, then the sudden feeling of my skin ripping from my bones. Fur replacing it, I screamed which turned to a growl. Drew never stopped running but did stop slightly showing a face of shock. I saw from the corner of my eye Rachael and Kim running out as Jared also phased.

_What the fuck is he playing at? Being a bloody vampire! Is he the cause of the deaths in Seattle? He has been the one feeding on our lands! Fuck, he has been covered well!_ I ranted, I knew Jared heard me but he was too busy circling with Drew. Whose eyes were red raw and seething for a bite of Jared especially.

_He appeared in the room seconds after Kim and I came in! _I got the lowdown on what went on; Jared and Kim making out, coming up to her bedroom, she had her jumper taken off carefully- wimpy Jared at his best, doesn't do anything rough- then he stops because the cold feeling returns, Jared then makes a call to Sam and texts me, after he turns the lights on he is given the fright of his life to see Drew sitting on the window sill posed to jump at him. Which leads us to now.

_Jay, we can't wait til Sam and the others get here, we need to kill him or contain him for answers he might know something about the killings in Seattle! _I felt Jared nod in his head. So I stepped forward slightly making Drew stop walking, turning to me. His eyes seized the emotion of revenge.

"Jared Tinsel! You stole my only alibi to stay here undercover! You exposed me you mother fucker! You deserve to die for it, and now I am going to follow through and kill you!" He threatened. But sounding more like a demented child copying some lame film. Jared growled as I lurched closer to him, I was ready to jump and tear each limb from the sorry fucker's body. I was waiting for Jared to give the mental nod.

_Paul attack him but keep him semi-alive we need to find out info about the Seattle killings._

So I did, I jumped on his back, knocking him to the ground, in such a confined place It wasn't easy and with wooden floors, my claws clattered against the wood. Nevertheless, Drew was underneath my front paws. Jared phased pulling on his jeans and grabbing Drew by the cuff of his neck. He held him against the wall as he took the strap of material from his ankle and tied it on Drew's wrist; God, the guy could be one hell of a police officer. Just at that minute Sam, Embry and Quil barge into the room, and take in the situation. Sam rushed over to help Jared and take Drew outside via the back door as I phased back. Embry and Quil had went back out to where Rachael and Kim were sitting on the steps, I walked out behind Jared, Sam and Drew, I heard Drew talking to Kim, or trying to.

"Kim, please understand! I wanted to protect you!" Kim screamed at him, making him cower into himself. Jared through a punch square in his face before Embry took Jared's spot and helped Sam move him outside, while Jared held Kim. I held back and took Rachael into my arms. She felt so good there, holding me close to her little body.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as she pulled me down for a kiss. Her mouth moved more demandingly than usual, but who was complaining, I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer into me. Her tongue ran across my lips making me open for her to gain access. Her hands were over my shoulders pulling me tighter to her. As I broke for air, I caught Jared holding a crying Kim to his chest, she was sitting in his lap, apologising profusely. Poor Kim, she was always so quiet, who knew she was with some fucked up vampire.

"Paul, we should go and see Sam." I heard Jared speak as I held onto Rachael. She loosened her grip as her hand gripped my ass, as she pushed me towards the stairs. I smiled knowing that meant _later. _

"Go, I will be up here with Kimmy." I gave her a last kiss before following a very stressed out Jared down the stairs and out to the back yard and trees. I saw Jacob leaning against a tree with Seth and Leah, kicking a stone. Then just behind them was Sam and Embry standing looking down at a Drew battered on the ground. As we walked towards them my ears tuned out of the scene in front of me but tuned into Rachael's heartbeat, the most soothing sound on this planet.

"Paul!" I heard Jared shout whilst digging his elbow into my ribs, I automatically turned with my fists at the ready. Jared laughed while shoving me and running ahead, I took follow into running towards Jacob, Seth and Leah.

"Hey miss W." I spoke whilst grabbing Leah and pulling her into a hug, she laughed slightly before putting on her hard bitch act, which never fazed any of the wolf pack anymore. "What they up to?"

"Sam and Embry and trying to get the loser to talk. But they have had no luck!" She informed us as we stood by them, I noticed she was wrapped in Jacobs embrace and wasn't pulling away. I smiled inwardly confirming my suspicions.

"Ta." Was all I said as I walked over.

**Ok, I am going to carry on this scene in Jared's point of view. Do you like the little surprise? Tell me in a wee review! I would like to say thank you to **_**Dramione Cullen**_** and **_**Beachbunny24 **_**for the ideas. Thanks guys! **

**Thanks to all you faithful readers, I am trying to update quickly! Thank you!**


	13. Winter

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is in Jared's point of view**

**Kim is meeting Peyton in this chapter! And will see wolf Jared!**

************************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU***************************************************

When you gonna make up your mind  
When you gonna love you as much as I do  
When you gonna make up your mind  
Cause things are gonna change so fast  
All the white horses are still in bed  
I tell you that I'll always want you near  
You say that things change my dear

-Winter- Tori Amos-

I saw Leah, Seth and Jacob standing against a couple of trees. They were talking pleasantly, as I got closer, I saw Embry, Quil and Sam behind them looking at the floor, they all had serious expressions, I looked down and saw Drew lying on the ground. He had his arms wrapped around his knees and seemed to be refusing to talk. I felt the sudden urge to strangle and murder him for all the pain and unnecessary strain he has put on Kim and our pack. However, the main question that swirled around my head was, _What was he doing on Quileute land and how come he covered himself?_

I found myself standing over him, with my fists clenched so hard my fingernails were biting into my palms.

"Start talking you piece of useless shit!" I shouted in his face as I knelt down in front of him. He looked into my eyes before laughing and spitting. I felt the blood boil in my body. At that I lost it, I felt my hands transform into their gigantic paws, my scream became a growl and the bearing of my huge teeth. I heard Sam telling the others to stand back and let me take care of him; and I was going to take care of this fucker! My teeth sunk into his flesh on his arm, he screeched out in pain.

As Sam spoke I circled them both, watching every move he made. "Are you part of the Seattle Killings?"

Drew watched me before answering Sam, he answered with a strained, "No, but my creator is!" My ears perked as he kept talking.

"So Drew who is this _creator?" _Sam questioned him. I watched between Sam and Drew but felt the presence of Embry, Quil, Jacob, Paul, Seth and Leah in my head.

_So what is Sam going to do with this piece of Shit?_ I heard Paul in my head, as he stood at my left flank. I didn't move my eyes from in front of me, watching Sam and Drew. He slightly wriggled more when he saw the other six huge wolves descend from the trees.

_I don't know, but I want to chew his sorry fucking face off! The amount of pain he has caused over these past few weeks is ridiculous, why hadn't I latched on that he was involved? _As I finished my ranting and slipping pictures of Drew and Kim at the beach the second night, Kim touching his arm made my skin crawl. Paul made a gagging sound as he watched my memories slipping through, while the others were silent; they gave off the emotion of sympathy for Kim.

"Victoria said she would help me get a better life than the one I was living if I returned the favour!" I heard him say Victoria, the redhead that constantly slips through us. I felt my paws burning to lurch forward, break into a full-blown run to Seattle, and kill her.

"Drew, when did you become a vampire?" Sam asked taking the all the information in calmly.

"Last year, after I met Kim. Kim covered my scent so I still smelt like me, like a Quileute. Because I would take her jacket and rub it against me. taking any source of Quileute scent, to blend in." His eyes averted between Sam and I when he spoke of Kim. Making the burning sensation intensify in my legs to run at him.

_Paul, I am gonna kill him, so I am going to go and check on Kimmy, take stance. You too guys. Take in as much as possible._ I told them as I turned and ran back to the house, I was able to hear her talking inside with Rachael.

My nose bumped the window, startling her before she came out.

"So this is Wolf Jared- well I can see I got the most handsome wolf!" She laughed as she circled me, not leaving my fur, setting my skin on fire. As I thought about her hands the noise of throat clearing from Jacob, Paul and Leah. I had forgotten that they were wolf still. I therefore moved away from Kim around to where Rachael had conjured up clean clothes for us all. I calmed all my hyped up senses back to my human senses and pulled on the cut offs just as Kim came around with a big glass of orange juice for me.

"Jay, I am so sorry. I never knew!" She began but before she could say anything else I took my glass, put it on the table, and grabbed her into a tight hug against my chest, her arms wrapping around me.

"Kim, did you ever... Kiss him or more?" I voiced the thought I had been thinking in my head since this morning. I knew she would either be truthful and tell me right now or take an offense but I wanted to know since the thought of that son of a bitch touching my Kimmy makes me feel physically ill.

"No and No." She smiled at me, and her arms tightened around my waist. I sighed with relief, I ducked down and caught her lips in a moving kiss. She relaxed into me, smiling whilst my hand snaked up her back and pushed her neck closer to me.

She pulled away when she spoke, "I knew someone else was waiting for me to find them and vice versa, so I didn't go near him, not even to hug him and if I did it was only out of courtesy. So I knew he was only a stand in." She smiled and blushed. I kissed each cheek and then her mouth. Relief flooded over me as I held on to her. to feel and know she was safe and unharmed felt amazing. I held her close to me. Sam told me to stay with her while they went with Drew to Seattle. I fought with him until he eventually used Alpha command on me. I was glad I stayed because she still wanted to meet Peewee. So after picking up a few bits and bobs and clothes of Kim's and throwing it into the car. We went to my house afterwards. Before leaving the car Kim leaned over and kissed me seductively. I had wished Peyton wasn't home, so I could continue what happened in the car lot and just now. We eventually got out of the car and made our way into the house.

"Peyton! Are you home?" I shouted as I closed and locked the front door. Kim put her duffle bag in the coat closet, not wanting Peyton to see the bag before seeing her. I heard the footsteps of my happy-go-lucky sister come pounding down the stairs, to then see her happy face skipping towards us. Peyton grabbed Kim into a tight hug before introducing herself. I felt my cheeks burn; she was the complete opposite to me and Kim, so outgoing and loud.

"Hey Kim, I am Peyton. Jay- birds big sister! I have heard so much about you! Gosh, you have my brother like a love sick puppy!" She laughed not knowing how accurate that was. It made Kim laugh for the same reasons I was thinking.

"All good I hope." Kim replied as Peyton noticed my hand holding Kim's, tightly.

"Ok, let's go into the kitchen and fix up some grub before I waste away into nothing!" She grabbed Kim's other hand. I was heading in the direction of the living room, when Kim wouldn't let go of my hand pulling me into the kitchen with them. She gave me her _please-don't-leave-me _look, making me want her even more, but I had to wait until tonight to get her alone again. I sat at the island with Kim on my lap. She was playing with the hair at the back of my neck.

"Kim, do you like Hamburgers?" Peyton asked as she pulled out meat from the fridge. Kim looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, second favourite meal." She smiled, Peyton laughed,

"So what is your first?"

"Chicken stir-fry." Kim replied smiling at me. I must have left a hell of a good impression.

"Really, that is Jared's too!" She laughed, oblivious to what that meal lead onto. Kim's cheeks went red when she looked at me and was thinking exactly what I was thinking.

Kim and Peyton had talked for three hours straight, about their likes, dislikes, me, Peyton, Kim and some more of me, even though I was sitting with Kim on my lap in the kitchen and living room. We had watched a couple of movies before the night was over. I felt Kim slump slightly telling me she had fallen asleep on me. Peyton was also on the brink of sleep when she spoke to me,

"Jay, she is perfect! She is exactly how I had imagined your girlfriend. In fact, she is better than I had expected. She is so nice. She is a keeper, treat her like a princess!" She smiled as she got up to go to bed.

"Peewee, why did you come home?" I asked before she disappeared to her room for the night. she stood for a couple of seconds, thinking about how she was going to answer.

"Jay- bird, I have big news and I had hoped mom and dad would be home by now so I could tell them." She smiled which made me smile. I never pressed Peyton for information or she would throw a fit.

"Ok, I am glad you did come home. I felt lonely when mom and dad left." I smiled as I turned to lift the sleeping beauty that lay in my lap. I picked up her then picked up her bag from the closet as I followed Peyton up the stairs. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on Kim's forehead before going to her old bedroom. I was glad she liked Kim, it made me feel better about how mom and dad were going to react to her. I laid her on the bed, removing her shoes and tucking her under the covers when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was text from Rachael.

_How is Kim? Ok, I hope. Did she meet Peyton? LY _I smiled as much as Rachael was hard and tough she was equally soft.

I replied quickly, _Ok, thanx. Met Peewee- get on like a house on fire LOL. Is P home yet? Jay x _I pressed send and changed into my pyjama bottoms. Brushed my teeth and got into bed next to Kim to see Rachael had already left a text.

_Lol, yeah, he got home an hour ago, but fell asleep instantly. He will chat with u 2moz. Too dead 4 2nite. Nite Jay, Rach xxx _I smiled as I put my phone on my dresser, which was on the other side of Kim, I leant over and hit the alarm button, when I felt Kim's hand moving along my chest. I looked down to see her looking up at me with a big smile on her face.

"Well, I thought you were out for the night." I joked as I moved, to face her on my side. Her face was inches from me, I could almost taste her on my tongue.

"Then I would have broken a promise and I never do that!" She smiled as she came closer, nuzzling her nose against mine. Her arms wrapped their way around me, pulling me closer to her. I was literally sitting on top of her when I finally got to kiss from her. I hovered over her. kissing down from her mouth to her chest, which heaved heavily. Her skin was so soft. Her hands wrapped themselves in my hair tightening when I got close to tipping her over the edge. She would release a quiet moan every now and then, literally telling me how great I was doing. I worked her body, kissing her stomach in all available places. I yanked her jumper over her head, followed by her vest top. Bearing all her skin to me, I hooked my fingers beneath the straps. Asking silently for her to remove them. She lifted my head from her body and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Can you do it?" She smiled as I felt my way around to the clasp of her bra.

"I can try." My fingers fiddled about as she caressed my shoulder and neck, she laughed slightly as she sat up, and guided my hands to her back, she unclipped it as I felt her doing it. My hands slowly slid down her sides to her jeans. I caressed her thighs as I caught her lips with mine. Her tongue entered my mouth as I wrapped mine around hers. She shuffled down to lie beneath me, I felt her hands roam down to my lower back, and ran her nails from the centre to my sides and back again sending chills all over my body.

I began to unbutton her jeans, pulling the zip down and pulling at the top to her knees, then to her ankles then off completely; discarded to my floor. There she lay in only her underwear, I lowered my head so my mouth was circling around her breast. One hand roamed between her thighs as the other kneaded her right breast. She moaned my name as my hand drew closer and closer to her wet spot. I was inches away from being inside her when she pulled my pyjama bottoms off, so I lay stark naked over her. I pulled the now sodden wet underwear off her legs and flung it to the bottom of the bed. I lowered myself just so I was hovering over her, before looking deep into her eyes. She had acceptance written so deep in them, but before I moved, she pulled my face down and caught me in our most heated kiss yet. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her heels pushed me closer to her, so close I was just as well to enter her; so I did. She bit my lip as she took all of me in. I never moved, so that she could adjust, but seconds later we had flipped and she was moving in a circle on me. I felt dizzy, with her, it was almost as though she had diluted me to the weakest of the weak. I held her hips close to me as she rode me. Her mouth was roaming my body, starting at my collarbones working all the way down to my waist.

"Oh Fuck, Kim! What do you do to me?" I groaned as she kept pushing me to the height of my orgasm. I wanted her to release first but it wasn't going that way. She was holding tight! I ended up releasing first as Kim threw her head back in pure bliss of me filling her to the brim. She rode through another couple of minutes until she released over me, lubricating the entrance even more. I sighed as my mouth grazed over every inch of her skin when her head was back. She rode for another minute being rough, until she fell onto my chest.

"Jared, you have certainly spent me!" She puffed as we lay there. We were quiet lovers so we never made any disturbing noises like how Paul and Rachael would when they went to _study_. Study my arse!

We never disconnected until she fell asleep.

The shrilling noise of my alarm clock was not welcome! I banged it off when I rolled over, since Kim slept right through it. I leant on my elbow while facing Kim, she was so beautiful when she slept. I ran a track around her stomach, which eventually brought her too and the sudden smell of bacon rolls. I forgot Peyton was still here! I was so caught up in last night I forgot the sound level, we couldn't have been that loud, but I will tell when we go downstairs.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." I said as I nuzzled my face into the crook in her neck and wrapping my arm around her naked waist. I felt every bite of her body that touched mine give off an electrical spark.

"Morning. Oh no, we have school!" She pretended to weep. I lifted my head and instead of saying anything, I just kissed her, moving in synchronisation. She was the first to break for air. "Can we both pull sickies or will that be too suspicious?" She laughed. I was thinking and hoping the same thing a couple of hours ago.

"Well, why don't we go to school, then after come home and pick up where we left off? So..." I moved so I was crouched over her, and leaning so close into her face- "From here. We will pick up from!" I laughed as she laughed. She leant in gave a kiss then, shuffled from under so she was sitting up straight.

"Jared Tinsel, I am going to love you til the day I die! And I promise you that I will fight til the end for you!" She vowed before kissing my lips, getting up, and getting ready for school.

**Ok, now tell me should I continue? Because there is a lot more to cover? Please tell me in a wee review! Thank you xx**


	14. Never Been

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is in Kim's point of view. **

********************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU*******************************************************

Believe me- when I say- there is no one- I mean none  
That can do- the things you do- the things you did- and get done  
And I believe- that I can feel- this way- for a reason  
In all the ways- you make me feel- boy you keep- me breathing

I've never been touched like this- I've never been  
I've never been kissed like this- I've never been  
I never knew it felt like this- I never knew  
I never knew a love like this

-Never been- Mary j Blige-

"Morning!" I shouted over the blender. I got up first so I could have a shower while Jared lay in bed. Once I was halfway down the stairs, I heard him getting up and getting ready, making me smile.

"Oh, Kim. Hey, I am sorry if I woke you!" Peyton shouted over her mixer, she had three plates set out on the island, with Bacon, egg and sausage on each. She stood with her back turned to me, her hair was pulled into two messy plaits, letting me see her bronze skin in the sun; she was so similar to Jared. Her legs were thin and long, she stood taller than I did but definitely smaller than Jared did. I moved to sit at the island when she turned to me, "So how did you sleep? You went out like a light through the film last night! You must have been tired!" She laughed, thankfully that meant she never heard us last night, I sighed inside before answering.

"Oh, yeah. I slept great. I was so tired, I dunno why!" I laughed. She smiled as she poured the mixture she was blending into three cups. She handed me one, I must have looked confused because she then told me what it was,

"Oh, it's Pineapple juice!" She smiled as she set Jared's glass on the counter and handing me one of the plates.

"Oh Goodness, you never had to make me breakfast! I could have grabbed an orange or summit!" I spoke as I took the hot plate from her and setting it in front of me. Before she could answer, Jared came into the kitchen with the biggest, sexiest grin on his face. He came up behind me and kissed my head before sitting down next to me. I smiled as he took the plate of food from Peyton then the juice. He mumbled thanks before tucking in. I began to eat when I felt his hand rest on my knee and squeeze, making me try to control my breathes before Peyton noticed.

"Jared, stop it! She is trying to eat!" Peyton swiped at the back of Jared's head as she walked around us to a cupboard, I am guessing in search of sauce. I felt my cheeks turn crimson as Jared laughed. Great, now his sister knows we are a bit more than girlfriend/boyfriend is as she smirked between us. I kept my head down and ate my breakfast quickly. Once I had finished, I excused myself to brush my teeth and fix my hair. As I wandered up the stairs, I heard Peyton telling Jared off.

"Jay, that was so mean! She never looked at me once after that!" She whispered sternly to him, he laughed slightly.

"She is my girlfriend! Not yours!" He retaliated, before dishes were being clattered into the sink. I had made it to the bathroom and my toothbrush was in my mouth scrubbing by the time Jared joined me. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and his nose went into the back of my neck.

"Y'know, you smell of... me." He laughed as I bent over slightly to spit and rinse my mouth. He held my hair back as I came back up and turned in his arms. I wrapped mine around his neck and brought him closer to me.

"Well, I am glad because I am obviously yours!" I smiled before pushing his lips to mine for a quick kiss. I moved out of the bathroom for him to do his teeth, but I went to his room to finish doing my hair.

I decided to do my hair straight down with two plaits holding the front out of my eyes but keeping my fringe out, almost like a Juliet style. Jared came in and lounged on his bed as he watched me. Finally, I was able to break him from eyeing my arse; we eventually made it to the car. We were driving to school, since the weather was awful. Peyton was still in the house but was going to see Leah Clearwater later today, just before we left, the home phone rang, and it was Jared's parents telling him that their flight was cancelled until further notice and that Peyton should have arrived. They chatted for a couple of minutes before Jared told them he was running late for school which, brought their updates to a halt, but insisted Peyton was put on. We managed to escape to get to school with little time to spare.

We walked swiftly through the nearly empty halls of school and made it into our registration class the second the bell let a shrilling noise go. We took our seats next to Rachael and Paul. Rachael instantly grabbed me into a deep conversation about the progress of the Drew problem. He had taken the pack minus Jared to an abandoned house on the outskirts of Seattle. Inside were Victoria and her minions. Rachael made a puck face as she thought of what they were doing in there. I must have looked confused since she furthered her reasons with,

"Drinking the blood of helpless humans that were going by their own business. And Victoria seducing the men and then changing them into bloodsuckers is just plain wrong!" I squealed a bit when she spoke the second part. It was just a bit too cringe for a Friday morning!

"Right, guys!" Shouted Mr. Vencilla from his desk. He was a sub teacher for every Friday. He held the register in his hands and read out our names. Only another couple of months of this then we are free for life! No more school. I was so looking forward to it!

"Kim? Kimberly Connerwell?" He shouted twice.

"She is here, sir!" Rachael called, as I focussed on what was going on, she nudged my ribs as I said, yes sir. So he continued. Rachael looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"What is going on in that brain holder of yours?" She asked tapping her own head. I laughed,

"Nothing, I just realised that we only have three months left of this!" I said, with the biggest smile on my face, making her also smile. We were dismissed to our next class. I stopped at the door to walk with Rachael, Paul and my baby. He sauntered out with a frown on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked grabbing his arm; he looked at me and instantly smiled. He wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me around the corner to the space under the stairs; he kissed me, before asking,

"Why did Rach have to answer for you in there? What were you thinking?" He smiled, as his face was so close.

"We only have three months left of having to do this, and I was just trying to sort out what I was going to do after, Like college? A job?" I smiled, but that soon fell when I saw Jared's brow furry. "What is it?" I asked as I looked around the wall, Rachael and Paul were standing close to one another, there were people bustling about getting to their next class, teachers catching up with each other, nothing out of the ordinary. I look back to Jared who was now smiling.

"What is wrong with my baby? Are you premenstrual?" I heard Paul nearly choke on his water, I look at him and see him trying to cover up his laughing, Rachael was trying to help him, and I smiled as I looked back at Jared who was sighing.

"No. I am just wondering why you never mentioned College or anything before?" He spoke after looking at Paul and rolling his eyes.

"Well, I never really thought you would care, since I guess you aren't going to be going far from La Push." I guessed, his arms had loosened but were still wrapped around my waist.

"Naw, I haven't thought about it. I have to ask the elders really, before I make any decisions. But where were you thinking about going?" He asked looking at my hands that were rubbing his arms; I ran them up to his neck and brought his face so close his lips were touching mine,

"Anywhere where you are!" I said before pushing his lips onto mine, as I broke for breath the bell rang again. I didn't have my history with Jared. I did have it with Chloe and Rachael. We walked over to the lockers hand-in-hand and met with Paul and Rachael. Rachael turned to me and gave a cheerful smile as Paul had the look of torment-for-Jared on his face. I smiled back as I pulled out my history folder and kissed Jared good-bye. Rachael followed suit and walked with me in the opposite direction from Jared and Paul.

History is boring. Nothing new. I sat with Chloe and Rachael and not once think about the civil war! I thought through many things from this morning with Jared touching my leg and Peyton catching him to last night, the way he touched me more intimately than at breakfast, it made me smile as I doodled his name all over the back of my notepad.

"OK, Kim. What happened when you went home?" Rachael finally whispered in my ear. I looked at her astonished. What on earth was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I whispered back, she smiled and took a deep breath as if to say, I know something fun went on so don't play me!

"Did you...together?" Rachael nodded as if to say, the word. I looked at my Jared covered back and sigh, before nodding, still looking at the page. Rachael squealed as she silently clapped her hands. I looked at her and felt my cheeks burn. What was Jared going to say? Now Rachael knew we did It, so she will probably say something to Paul who will blab whilst they are on patrol, and then the whole pack will find out! Oh my God, what have I done?

"Do not! And I repeat do not tell any living soul, not even Paul! Understand?" I forced on her as I leant into her, she was smiling as she nodded. I sighed and laid my head against the table, the cool plastic was soothing to my cheeks. I lay there for a further two minutes until Rachael burst, and began asking a load of questions.

"What was it like? Romantic, steamy? Unexpected?" She pushed as I sat up and rested my chin on my knuckles facing her.

"It was romantic but planned, and he made me feel so... I dunno, I can't explain it!" I sighed as she gleamed; her smile was reaching from ear to ear.

"He made you feel wanted? Loved? Like you owned the world. What?" She tried to finish my sentence, I thought about it; basically all of them.

"All of them; wanted, loved, like I owned the world!" I smiled as I turned to face the history teacher at the front; she was droning on and on that, I was personally grateful when the bell rang.

I hurried to pack my things up and walked with a happy Rachael and a quiet Chloe to the cafe, and met Paul and Jared sitting in a deep conversation. I moved Jared back on his seat and took my place in his lap as he finally nodded to Paul who was too busy looking at Rachael buying at the counter.

"Hello." He said before giving me a kiss.

"Rachael prised _it all_ out of me! She knows about..." He nodded and laughed. I had a guilty and sorry face on,

"I don't care. As long as you don't. Hell, I know every day Paul and Rachael _study!_ There really is no secrecy in this pack! Sorry." He spoke kissing the tip of my nose as I cuddled into his chest, and smiled. I loved how he was so understanding. The man I was sitting with right now is going to be the man I marry.

We finished the Friday together, we only had half a normal day on a Friday, so we all made our way to the La Push Beach. I had lived in La Push all my life and I have visited this beach so many times in the seventeen nearly eighteen years, but not once did I think I would be on the beach with werewolf shape- shifters and their soul mates- being one of them. I was sitting between Jared's legs as he leant against a piece of driftwood. My elbows were on his knees as I played with his long, slim fingers. He would occasionally lean forward and kiss the back of my head. It was so relaxed I almost fell asleep against him until he asked me the most strangest question,

"What do you think about having a family?" I turned to look at him, I crossed my legs as he leant on his knee, he played with a few strands of my hair as his head was tilted.

"Why?" I asked softly, almost a whisper.

"Because I do. I can see a little girl and a little boy running about outside a big house with you watching them. I know we have just started dating but when I am on patrol alone I begin to think and my mind wanders, I don't want you thinking this is my way in saying I want one! It's not, I was just wondering?" He explained. I could see him as a father, to my children, he would be perfect. Almost like my daddy.

"Yeah I could see us having children, and living in a big house. But Jared, I don't want that until later, like after I have a stable job and am married." I smiled as I ran my fingers along his forearm. He sighed as he smiled and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft, gentle and caring completely the opposite from last night. I pushed myself up off the sand so I was now on my knees and wrapping my arms around him. I put more pressure on his lips and keep his body close to me. I felt his arms tighten on my hips and hold me there. I pulled back slightly as my hands were on the side of his face. I looked straight into his eyes and saw nothing. His face was almost pained. What was the matter with my Jared?

**Hiya guys and dolls! How was that? Do think I am rushing a bit, because I think I might slow them down a bit. Put a bit of pack drama in wit Drew and Victoria? YEah, tell me in a wee review please. Thank you! **


	15. Keep holding on

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is in Rachael's point of view. **

********************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU*******************************************************

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

Keep holding on- Avril Lavigne-

"Paul, is Jared ok?" I asked him as I lay my head against his stomach and soaked in the long lost rays of the sun. Paul had taken the liberty in becoming a pillow for me as I soaked everything in.

"Well, I dunno, he was acting a bit strange in physics today. He hardly spoke when I told him about our trek last night. I hope nothing is bothering him. I don't want him ruining his love for Kim like he did with that last girl!" He concluded as he lay flat out, he was playing with a couple of strands of hair, twisting them around his fingers. I loved it when Paul played with my hair, he was always so gentle with me.

"Yeah, he wouldn't. He loves Kim too much to hurt her. he has told her about you lot and what she is to him. Therefore, he must be serious. Right?" I asked, but there was no answer, so I sat up and looked at Paul who had fallen asleep in the minutes of not talking. Amazing, now I had no one to talk to.

I looked around to see the beach was almost deserted apart from Jared and Kim sitting further away by the drift wood, Kim was kneeling facing Jared as he had his legs up around her almost like barriers, they looked in deep conversation. What was wrong with him. He was only seventeen but looked almost late twenties the way they sat there. Kim was so fragile looking compared to Jay. I loved seeing him so much happier with Kim than he was with any of the other girls he had "dated". Kim had brought such a different guy out of Jared and we were all welcoming him, he was such a moody teenager before Kim, nearly unbearable. He had become almost man like with Kim. Smiling, I turn and hug into Paul's sleeping form.

I never fell asleep I just watched out over the water when I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see Jared sitting next to me, I shifted to sit up next to him.

"Jared, you know you can tell me anything, right? So what is wrong. Paul told me you were off in Physics, you are acting really carefully around Kim and the rest of us. What is the matter? Are you have second thoughts about being with Kim?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Rach. You know how Peyton had come home a couple of days ago, well I asked her what her reason was, since she wouldn't come home for an old visit. Well she was wanting to wait til mom and dad came home but they phoned saying that the flight was cancelled so they were going to try and book one soon. but before they had called, Peyton caught me alone in the kitchen; she is here because she is..." He choked, tears began to fall down his cheek, it must be something serious to make Jared cry. Nothing made this dude cry, he was the hardest guy walking.

"What is the matter with her Jared?" I pressed as he wiped away his tears.

"She is dying! She has breast cancer. She has two months to live, since the cancer spread to further parts of her, and the doctors say that they can no longer help her. Chemo wouldn't help it nor would radio. Rach, my twenty summit big sister is going to die in two months! What am I meant to say to do! I feel like my heart has been frozen, and all my muscles have stopped working!" He sobbed. Before I could say anything, I heard a confused Kim behind us.

"Jared? What is going on? And don't bother bull shitting me!" She spoke harshly as Jared wiped away any trace of tears on his face and stood to face her. He looked at me then at Kim.

"We need to walk." He said holding his hand out, waiting for her to take it; she eventually did and walked away from Paul and I. I turned to see Paul watching their retreating figures.

"Fuck. What a shame for the guy." Was all he said. I smiled at him sadly as I tucked myself into him again. Poor Jared. Poor Peyton.

The two of them walked for ages, I was on the brink of sleep when I heard light footsteps, they were walking together hand in hand. Jared was watching the ground as Kim held onto his arm. He looked depressed and scared. My heart went out to him, he always knew how to take things in his own stride but this seemed to have knocked him. I stood up and took him in a hug, he stood there in my arms. I looked at Kim who had a sad smile on her face looking at the back of Jared's head. She sighed as I saw her grip on him tighten.

"Jared, I think we should go home and see her. Please." Kim spoke softly to him, making him pull back from me and giving a faint hearted smile. Paul had stood by now, behind me almost protectively.

"Dude, you better be nice to her! go home make her tea treat her like a princess, I am sure Kimmy here won't mind." He spoke nodding to Kim when he mentioned her. She shook her head profusely,

"Hell, I will help you treat her like a princess, since I will be staying." She smiled, kissing his upper arm. He pulled her into a hug. I could see he was going to want a lot of them now. Kim stood there for awhile, her grip never faltering.

The love shown from such a young, recent couple was overpowering, they showed commitment to one another, even though they had been dating for less than two weeks.

**Ok, guys and dolls, I am thinking maybe Jared is too close to Rachael, anyone getting that feeling? Well, I think I should explain. **

**Jared and Rachael grew up together as kids because Jared's mum was a childminder. So Paul saw Rachael a lot through Jared, it's nothing like Rach and Jared dated- No. They grew up together oh and so that meant Jacob and Rebecca were also there! LOL**

**Thank you for reading, I am confusing myself with the amount of drama that are swirling in my head, so let me sort them out ok, and keep note I might update more! Please leave a wee review! Thank you so much xxx**


	16. Vietnamese Proverb

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is in Jared's point of view. **

********************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU*******************************************************

Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet.

~Vietnamese Proverb

We walked through the door, and I felt nothing. No love, no hurt, nothing. Kim had helped by being there. She held my hand for three hours straight, without letting go as we walked along the sandy beaches. She issued words of sympathy and help, but nothing worked. I heard the television on, meaning Peyton was home. So I drew in a breath straightened up and put a smile on as I walked in to the living room. I saw her sitting there, her face was happy, her eyes were glued to the TV. She didn't look like someone who had the lifespan of two months left. She turned to Kim and I standing in the doorway.

"Peyton, we need to chat." I spoke guiding Kim into the living room and pulling her onto my lap as I sat opposite Peyton, who know had a sceptical look on her face.

"What is wrong?" Was all she asked, Kim didn't look at Peyton as she answered the question.

"I know about the cancer. Jared told me today at the beach. Peyton, I am so sorry. I wish you had told me, I know we haven't known one another very long but I can do my best and help." Kim had made her way to sit by Peyton who looked broken up. She sniffed before,

"Kim, I didn't think it would have been fair dumping such a hard thing on my little brother's new girlfriend, I would have told you sooner or later. But I guess Jay- bird over there beat me too it!" She laughed as she pulled Kim into a hug. I felt my eyes water again. I hated thinking my sister was hurting inside at such a young age. She looked at me and motioned with her one finger to go over, I did and held them together. Kim turned and kissed me on the lips then kissing Peewee on the cheek.

"We are going to get through this! Ok, no matter what!" Kim spoke, I could tell she was fighting back the tears to come across as strong. I sighed then smiled as Peyton ruffled my hair.

"Right! I got little time to spare on my busy schedule so we better get planning what we are going to do!" She smiled as she leant back and revealed a piece of paper from the drawer beneath the lamp and a pen. She moved so that she was leaning on the coffee table and titled the page;

_Things to do!_

_Beach trip with Jay and Kim. _

_Shopping with Kim._

_Meet up with all the girls._

_Cliff diving._

_Chinese/ thai evening._

_Bake a cake._

"What else is there? This is almost like my bucket list!" She laughed as the tip of the pen lid moved along her bottom lip. Kim was sitting next to her, and she looked almost doll like, Kim's face was soft looking, carefully in thought.

"What about we visit a place you loved as a kid?" Peyton laughed as she jotted down her thing, _Go to Port Angeles boardwalk and get chips with Kim and Jared._ I smiled, I remembered the last time we went there, it was just before she left to go to college, we went down just the two of us and bought chips and sat at the end of the boardwalk. Her face was so happy yet so sad, she was glad she was there with me, she even told me but she was upset that she was going to have to leave me alone while she went to Miami. Peyton was always the happiest person on this planet, she never moaned or grumbled about anything, she kept her head down and got on with it, my mom would always say she was like the Trojan horse of the Tinsel Family. And I would agree, because she was. as I wandered through my memories cabinet in my mind, I felt Kim sit down next to me. her hand ran its way up from my wrist to my elbow then back again,

"Jared, you want to go to bed now? It is getting late and tomorrow we have decided to go to the beach in the morning then go to Port Angeles for chips, is that ok?" She spoke softly against my shoulder. I nodded as I took in Peyton drawing or something on the opposite side of the paper. She was so engrossed I didn't want to interrupt her, but I did to say good night and give her a hug. Kim followed suit and together we went upstairs to bed. Peyton was under the impression that I was sleeping in the blow up bed, but we all knew fine well, we shared the big bed. As we changed from our clothes to our pyjamas, Kim was talking to me.

"Jay, honey, you know Peyton is really excited about what is going to be happening over the few months she has left. She isn't waiting for any dreadful days, I want you to watch her tomorrow, and you will understand what I am talking about. Jared, she loves you so much and is feeling hurt seeing what she is doing to you. Sweetheart, you got to cheer up for her. ok? Will you do that for me and for Peyton?" She asked, kneeling on the bed on my side, her arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to her tightly. Her face was resting on my collarbones and she would leave a trail of kisses from one side of my collar bones to the next. Making me through my head back. I feel this was going to go further than I had anticipated. I moved forward onto the bed as she moved back, but still connected to my collarbones. I turn us so our heads were at the pillows, I pushed her gently back onto the pillows but moved her so her mouth no longer touched me but my hands were resting underneath her thighs.

"Jared, If you don't want to we don't have to." She whispered into my ear, knowing that Peyton would be coming up soon if she hadn't already. I shook my head against her stomach, she was sitting slightly up so her head and shoulders were resting against the propped up pillows. I felt her hands tangle themselves in my hair as I kissed along her stomach once I had shimmed her vest top up so it was resting just below her chest. She was breathing quicker than usual, making me smile. As we lay tangled with each others limbs I heard the front door opening and closing and the voices that seemed almost foreign to the house, startling me to know who that was; I launched myself off Kim and onto the side of the bed I usually slept on.

"My Parents are home, pretend to fall asleep until I move. You will meet them tomorrow!" I whispered as I pushed Kim's thigh down keeping it still, I felt her muscles fidget, making me smile slightly. I looked at my clock, my parents got home at 02:10AM, and I was seducing my girlfriend at such a god awful time. God, I need help!

**I am sorry this is short, but I needed it in there! The next chapter will be so much longer, since she is meeting his parents. Therefore, the chapter will be in Kim's point of view. **

**LOL, Thank you for reading, please leave a wee review, for ma! Love to all my readers, Leah xxx**


	17. Young at heart

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is in Kim's point of view. It is a saturday morning/ afternoon.**

**In this chapter Kim is going to meet Jared's parents! Yay. **

**I have decided that I am going to note in the authors note the time length etc, because we are going to jump a bit after meeting, so it would lead to the fight, prom, graduation and a few little surprises. I am not sure where I am going to end this, I really don't want it to end up like a novel, LOL. **

**Thank you for reading.! Please keep up the reviews, because they are making me write faster! LOL **

********************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU*******************************************************

Tired of creeping around when I'm craving for  
His kiss  
Whenever I'm lonely he is the only one  
I miss  
You say it ain't right but I think that you got it wrong  
Its bliss  
And I love him yeah yeah  
I love him

He makes me go oo-oo-ooooo  
When he looks at me  
Oo-ooo-ooo  
And it's plain to see  
Nothing you can do-oo-ooooo  
To discourage me  
And I love him  
I really love him

Young at heart- Joss Stone-

I was in Jared's bed when I heard a knock at the door. Shit! If that was his mom and dad then it isn't going to work out the way we had planned. Jared was in the shower, and you could hear the shower and I heard Peyton talking to her parents so it couldn't be them.

"Kim! Wake up!" I heard Peyton's voice whisper- shout through the door. I sighed as I walked over and opened the door. Peyton slipped in the little crack I had left for me to see out. "Right, mom and dad are in a good mood. Where is Jay?" She looked around the empty room.

"He is in the shower. Can't you hear it?" I asked as she strained to listen for it. She must be used to the noise since they had stayed in this house before Jared was born.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I never realised the shower was so noisy!" She laughed as she went back out of the room, "See you downstairs in an hour or so!" She smiled as she clicked the door shut. I could feel my stomach jumping inside, the butterflies were going crazy, I was going to meet his parent- that alone was making me feel so sick. I went to my side of his wardrobe and pulled out my denim skirt, and black blouse. Jared had moved all his clothes to the side so I could get little room after pointing out that living out a bag is not the way he would ever want to be treated. He made my heart melt! So thoughtful and so kind. I slipped into my black tights and pulled on my skirt. As I was fastening my bra clasp behind my back, Jared walked in. His face lit up when he saw me. Instantly he was behind me nuzzling on my neck, while taking the clasp and fastening it for me. His arms roped around my waist as he held me there. He smelt amazing, of wood, spice and me. I smiled as he kissed from behind my ear to my shoulder and looked at us in the mirror.

"I love you so much; it actually hurts me not to take you right now!" He whined as I watched his beautifully carved face turn to my cheek and give me a kiss, before leaving me alone in front of the mirror. I watched his retreating figure while I buttoned up my blouse.

"Peyton came in. she said your parents were in a good mood." I looked confused as I turned to look at him, look at me.

"That means they won't be so fierce on you!" He laughed; he made his parents sound like complete monsters. I gave a shaky smile, he caught it and laughed. "Don't worry; they are going to love you! You are good for me, don't do drugs, drink, party, or wanna be a mom at 18!" He laughed as he told me everything from the time my mom interrogated him. I smiled, I wonder how mom is doing in Singapore. She would be coming back on Wednesday, so I had another four nights including tonight with Jared, if his parents didn't mind. I constantly flattened my blouse as we walked down the stairs. I had decided to put on a pair of shiny black flat pumps. It worked with my blouse and tights. Jared was only wearing his so sexy jeans, and his grey t-shirt. If don't say so myself, I felt we looked pretty together.

We stood at the entrance of the living room, Jared had taken my hand.

"Mom, Dad. I would like you to meet my girlfriend." Jared spoke out to his parents, and nodded slightly to his father. Both parents stood up and met us in the middle of walking into the Living room.

"Hi, I am Kim Connweller." I introduced myself, sticking my hand out to Jared's father. He had the same features as his son. Tall, russet coloured skin, his hair was black but spiked, unlike Jared's which was longer and flicked slightly at the bottom. Mr. Tinsel smiled as he took my hand and shook it slightly. I then turned to his mother about to shake her hand but she instead enveloped me in a hug. I was still holding Jared's hand (tightly) when she guided me to the couch to sit next to her. Jared was forced to sit by my side, almost on top of me.

"So Kim, tell us about you?" His father spoke up as he settled in the armchair opposite us, by this time Peyton had joined us with tea and was sitting on the opposite couch, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I live just down the road, I live only with my mother, and she is in Singapore at the moment on business. Eh, I am seventeen, eighteen in the fall." I smiled feeling my cheeks burning from all the attention cast on me.

"So what are you studying in school, Kim. What kind of career path are you looking at?" His father asked, I felt Jared fidget next to me.

"I am studying, English, maths, History and French. I am looking into possibly doing some teaching. What subject I am not sure, because I am varied." I laughed, not mentioning the fact that most my classes were with Jared, since he told me once about how his father thinks he is doing all academic subjects, English, Maths, Biology, Physics and Chemistry. But he wasn't doing chemistry or Biology but French and History.

"Oh, fantastic, we need more teachers on the reservation!" He smiled as he made a cup of tea, he was much more elegant and graceful whenever he moved, unlike Jared who was more callous in his movements, honestly, I preferred the way Jared moved.

"I agree."

"So where is your father, Kim if he does not live with you?" He asked, as he handed me a cup of tea. I took it and looked at Jared. Remembering how I was when I mentioned him, I took a sharp breath, watching Jared before turning to his father, who looked confused,

"My father died. He had cancer. He died just after my twelfth birthday." I gave a faint smile to Peyton who had almost disappeared into the background, her face fell and she looked almost wounded. Jared's mother took in a gasp of air before telling me,

"Kim, honey, I am so sorry." I looked at her and smiled and shook my head.

"He fell ill before I was born so I knew the day was coming when I was very little, but he always told me, he never wants tears or sympathies he wants laughs and jokes!" I laugh at the memory, lightening the tense mood in the living room.

"Right, Mom and Dad. Kim and I are going to the beach. Can she stay for tea?" Jared piped up from sitting next to me. His mother and father looked at one another and nodded.

"Of course and you can stay til your mother returns, I don't like the thought of staying home alone. We will put the blow up mattress in Jared's room until whenever. Jared you can have the blow up mattress as Kim can have the proper bed." His mother smiled. Funny, either Jared knew she would say something like that or they just thought very similar.

"Oh, no there really is no need! I have stayed home plenty a time and longer than a week!" I tried to make it sound as though it was not necessary. Jared smiled at me, then his mom and dad.

"No, you are more than welcome to stay here, if you bring over some clean clothes. By the way, I love your blouse, it looks very pretty on you." She was side-tracked by my blouse, obviously making me forget about trying to "argue" about staying here, even though I already was.

"Thank you, I just got it from a little shop in Port Angeles." I smiled as I looked at it.

"Right, enough chit chat. Kim let's go before the waves roll in too far!" Jared spoke taking my hand,

"Let me go and get my bag, it's in your room!" I spoke as we were out of view, from the living room. I leant up and kissed hom quickly before darting up the stairs and getting my little saddle bag from his bedpost. I had my cell, purse and make- up in it, so it drooped slightly more than I had hoped, but it was my favourite bag.

I got down stairs and was surprised to be pulled into the cupboard underneath the stairs. Peyton was standing with eyes all red and puffy.

"Kim, I never knew! I am so sorry!" She balled, while grabbing me into a tight bear hug.

"Oh, Peyton. Don't cry. That isn't what my daddy wanted! He wants to help people not make them cry!" I laughed slightly, while I wrapped my arms around her waist. She dried her eyes and we went out of the cupboard. Jared was standing at the front door waiting for me, he was standing looking at his feet when he heard me approaching he stood up straight and smiled as I wrapped my arms around him.

I turned back to face into the house.

"Thank you Mrs. Tinsel. I will see you later!" I spoke as she came walking towards us. She hugged me before giving me back to Jared, where his hands took place of her little ones. His arms were warm and tight.

"No problem, dear. Yes, be back before five so we can sit down at half past." She smiled before Jared leant in for a kiss on the cheek and opened the front door. We decided that the weather was so nice we would walk to the beach, and then decide what to do after that.

"Kim, My mom and Dad loved you. They were talking to me when you went to get your bag. I told you they would." He smiled as he pulled me in for a kiss while we still walked.

"I am so glad. Now our parents are fine with it! Thank goodness!" I laughed as I pulled away for air, but keeping my face close to his.

"You know Kim, I am glad I could imprint. I don't think I would have been able to catch you like I did." He smiled his signature crooked smile, making me want to kiss him more.

"Well so am I. Or I would never have had the guts to talk to you never mind making love with you!" I laughed as he did; I pulled his face closer to mine and caught his lips, while I tangled my fingers in the hair at the back of his hair. His lips were smooth and warm against my cold skin. I moved my body closer to his to feel the heat radiating off him. I love him with all my heart and I love the way he is like my own personal space heater. I smiled, as I pulled away.

"I have to say I am the luckiest guy on the planet!" He smiled as he just hugged me.

"I know you are!" I laughed as I held him there.

"Hey you love- birds, Sex on the beach isn't the same as the film!" I heard the all-recognisable voice, Paul Meraz. I turned to smile while still in Jared's tight embrace.

"Hey Paul, Rachael, what you up to?" Jared spoke holding me close to his chest, I was looking at Rachael who was only holding Pauls hand, but looked deep in thought.

"Aw, nothing! We were just strolling. How did meeting Maggie and Phil go?" He asked looking at me. I must have looked confused since he rolled his eyes and elaborated, "Margret and Philip. Jared's mom and Dad!" He gave me the look of _obviously!_

"They Love her! How great is that!" Jared spoke as I just stood there. They must have really like me since he is over the moon in happiness. I smiled as I thought about how nervous I was when I was in his bed, the butterflies seemed so unnecessary.

"Yeah, I am going for tea now." I added, Rachael smiling at me.

"Well, don't let us stop you! By the way, i heard my dad telling little Jacob that there is a bonfire for new recruits and imprints tomorrow night! be there!" She spoke, pointing between the two of us,

"What? I am never _not _there, the finger should really be pointing at you too!" Jared laughed as I saw him cocking his eyebrow at Paul, who was blushing slightly, making me laugh.

"Come on! We better get going!" I said, tapping Jared on the ribs, he looked down at me and smiled. all sarcasm was forgotten just me.

"Sure sure. Paul, we got to meet tonight and patrol. We got some things to discuss." He gave a nod, as Paul let go of a breath as if he had been holding it in. I just brushed it off as I began to draw little love hearts on Jared's chest aimlessly. We parted after a little joke about between Paul and Jared, I hadn't noticed until now that Paul had a similar deep, husky voice Jared had, it was as though it came with the wolf in them.

"Jared, do you have to go tonight? Why?" I feigned a whine as we walked further along the beach, he kept his arm around my waist, letting me take most of his heat. I looked at my watch, it was half past four, we must have taken ages when talking to his parents. I was so grateful that his parents accepted me.

"Well, I am due a patrol since I got to take a couple of days off because of Drew, and well you needed me. why, well, Sam alpha'd me to do it, and I can't stand off an alpha command. I am a slave." He concluded as we walked, I could see the opening approaching quickly meaning that I would have to wait another while for this kind of peace and serenity to ever happen again.

"What do you mean you are a slave. Of course you aren't!" I realised what he had said. He laughed slightly, making his chest jump in my grip.

"Well, I can't stand off against Sam. And I feel I have to do everything in my power to do anything for you! I feel like I have a cage around me, that I can only be released from if either you of Sam say something!" He gazed out onto the water. I now felt so terrible for the pain I am causing.

"Jared, I am so sorry. If I could do anything for you to make it an inkling easier, tell me!" I said as I turned and stopped us walking by resting my hands on his chest, I could feel him sigh.

"Kimmy, I grow on the fact that I am able to follow someone else, I won't make their mistakes because they will have already done it. Kim, I would have had a massive crush on you even if the imprinting hadn't set in so soon." He smiled as he dropped his head to my face and held my hands against his chest, I was able to feel his heartbeat quicken under my palms, making me laugh.

"Hey, even though we have had sex twice already, doesn't mean my heart has to stop beating me. I love kissing you, so sue me!" He laughed as his nose tipped mine to then press his lips against mine, sending the once again electrical current through my body, hitting every nerve end. I pushed further in and kept hold of him for even longer. My tongue ran a line along the bottom of his lip, making him groan as he granted permission for me to enter. He mouth was warm making me indulge and get lost in him.

**Ok, hiya guys. I am going to stop there since my word count is hitting nearly 3,100 words. So I am going to continue Kim's point of view in the next chapter, but when she is having Dinner with Jared's parents, then having the second tour around the house. It will be short but necessary I feel. Then the following chapter so chapter...19(!) will be in Jared's point of view when he goes out on the patrol with Paul. **

**I would love it if you gave a wee review! It will make me write faster, I have to apologise, I am only posting a chapter a night which is kinda crap, but it's getting it out there, I will try to build them up so you get a lot more to read, unless you prefer me writing chapter, posting then writing. Tell me! ( I honestly felt like a wee kid begging for her big sister to tell her a secret! Sorry!) **


	18. Listen to the rain

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is in Kim's point of view.**

**In this chapter Kim is going to Dinner with his parents. So it is now Saturday night, (In August, this is irrelevant right now, but will have a meaning later on in the story! LOL)**

**Thank you for reading.! Please keep up the reviews, because they are making me write faster! LOL **

********************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU*******************************************************

Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)  
whispering secrets in vain, (listen listen)  
Frantically searching for someone to hear  
their story before they hit ground.

Please don't let go!  
Can't we stay for awhile?  
It's just too hard to say goodbye.  
Listen to the Rain!

-listen to the rain- evanescence-

I was sitting at the table with Jared next to me on my left and Peyton on my right as, their parents sat opposite me. We were served for starters, vegetable soup with croutons which were homemade; roast ham, vegetables and a side salad for our main course and then chocolate profiteroles with a ball of lemon sorbet. I had tried to finish most of it, but I was so full I found myself holding my stomach in. Jared had wolfed down his meal, so quickly it was as though he had sniffed it in! Peyton was also struggling as the night progressed.

"So Kim, do you enjoy school? Or are you like Jared, who can't wait to get away?" His mother laughed, Jared scowled but swiftly returned to his food. I was moving my food around my plate when I answered,

"I enjoy school now." Peyton looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you not like it before?" She asked before she got my message which was clearing flowing in thick waves from my face. I shook my head slightly.

"No, I did enjoy school, but knowing that I have less than six months to go, well, It makes me enjoy it more!" I laughed, as Jared's parents laughed, I felt Jared touch my knee, sending goose bumps flying over my body. I dare look at him and let him turn me on.

"Well that is a fair observation." Jared's father concluded as he continued to eat his profiteroles. I smiled as I ate mine.

We ate and drank for another hour or so, before Jared excused us from the table. We headed up the stairs; he had made the excuse that we were going to set up the air mattress. I flopped onto his bed and sighed, while rubbing a circle on my stomach, I was watching the light bulb, dim slightly by its self when I felt the bed shift, and Jared sitting next to me. I turned my head and sat his beautiful golden brown orbs staring into mine, he had so much love and admiration in them, and I got lost.

"I love how you always seem so shy and content outside of our world. But when you are with me and the boys you are different. You live to seize the moment, and with Peyton, I couldn't have asked for a better supportive girlfriend. Kim, I love you when you are shy and content, but I love you even more when you are the _seize-the-day-Kim_. You have brought me so much more than what I had hoped for. I am just trying to tell you I love you now and forever, and if anything was to happen, I would stand right by you." He never let me say anything back, but I felt tears strolling down the side of my face, I leaned in and held him a hug. He would kiss the top of my head every once in awhile. I smiled, he loved me so much, and the feeling was mutual.

I had fallen asleep in his arms. I dreamt of sitting in a room, that was dark. I heard crying close to me, but didn't know where it had come from. I was searching around looking for a sign that showed me that it was real and not in my head. I was shouting out but I couldn't hear the name I was shouting, "Are you there- ? tell me- ! Where are you,-?" Was all I was able to hear. Then suddenly the scene changed, I was standing on the edge of a cliff, looking over into choppy waters. I jerked back away from the edge, into arms that obviously did not belong to Jared, since they came _up_ around my waist, unlike Jared's, which came down to wrap around me. I turned in the grip to see a little girl, holding onto me, she was beautiful but she was crying. I lifted her as I walked away from the edge.

"Kim, what the hell were you thinking taking my baby girl to the edge?" I heard Jared shouting and snatching the little girl from my arms, I look up to see her holding Jared tightly to her with her arms around his neck. He was rubbing her back, whispering in her ear, which was calming her sobbing.

"It's ok, baby girl. Don't cry daddy's got you! Sweetie, don't cry." He was swaying slightly with her. He looked at me, while I was still in shock. What was going on? Jared has a baby. I am first in a room then at the edge of the cliff.

"Kim, you have got to wake up! Smell the coffee!" I heard Jared's voice, but the Jared in my dream wasn't talking to me he carried on attending to the little girl. My dream began to fade as my eyes fluttered against the sun coming in the window, but the glinting of the rain on the window. Then I saw my Jared sitting with a gleaming smile on his face with a cup of something hot in his hands. "Sweetie, I got you coffee? Do you like coffee or do you prefer tea?" He asked tilting his head, so his face was at the same angle of mine on the pillow. I smiled as I watched him looking at me. I felt my hand moving to cup his cheek and bring his face closer.

"Coffee is perfect." I said before I stole a kiss from him. He smiled as he set the coffee on the bedside table and got up to lie next to me, lips still in contact. He eventually ended up straddling me, in his jeans.

"Well, I could get used to waking you up like this every morning." He spoke as he pulled his face from mine, I noticed that he was only wearing his jeans but had a necklace thing on, it was dangling in front of me, I looked at it closer; it had a cross hanging from the silver chain. I smiled as I brought his face back to mine and continued from where he left off. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him about my dream. Maybe later, would be better, I didn't want to destroy the moment.

**Ok, this is a bit of a random chapter, but it is basically a gap filler, and the dream might lead on to something more who knows? The song is random, but it was the one that I was listening to, because I just love evanescence, I mean who doesn't? **

**LOL, I am going to try and update at least three chapters today, so wish me luck!  
God bless,  
Leah xxx**


	19. The last song I am wasting on you

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is in Peyton's point of view.**

**It is now the weekend before Jared and Kim have their prom, and Three weeks until the end of two months is over, meaning the prediction of Peyton's life expectancy was possibly going to prove wrong. Oh, and Kim's mum returned three days after the previous chapter, so the parents met, love each other, blah blah blah, you get the gist. Everything is going well. **

**Thank you for reading.! Please keep up the reviews, because they are making me write faster! LOL **

********************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU*******************************************************

Sparkling grey,  
They're my own veins.  
Any more than a whisper,  
Any sudden movement of my heart.  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away

Just get through this day

Give up your way, you could be anything,  
Give up my way, and lose myself, not today  
That's too much guilt to pay

Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way

The last song I am wasting on you- Evanescence-

Kim was sitting in Jared's room, waiting for him to return from the kitchen. They had come home less than an hour ago, I got a hello and they disappeared into his room. They had been together for over four months now, so their relationship was growing stronger and stronger as I felt my body growing weaker. I was lying on the sofa, curled up watching television. My sides, my back, my head, my legs, my everything hurt like a bitch, making me writhe subtly in pain. My death day was due soon, in less than a month. And I was honestly dreading it. I had displayed the happy-go-lucky; everything is going to be fine Peyton when I noticed time was going faster than I had wished. Kim had taken Jared, mom and dad, were distraught when I told them about me. They didn't talk for three days after. I had spoken to Leah, and found out talking to her was the most depressing thing in this fucked up life, what with Sam and Emily, Jacob and her. Everything was totally screwed up.

Last night, Jared, Kim and I went to Port Angeles and got my favourite chips to sit on the boardwalk with. It wasn't the same. I wasn't unwell the last time I was here. I didn't have to listen to Kim laugh at everything Jared said. I didn't have vinegar on my chips. Everything was wrong, and I know I sound like an ungrateful bitch, but my last days were meant to be special; that is what my councillor told me. I had stupidly made a list of what I wanted to do, but that list was long forgotten about. What with their prom coming up then graduation, I was put on the back burner, even though I had the littlest time limit left.

I shifted from the couch slowly and moved even slower to the kitchen to grab myself a coke. I met Jared in the kitchen laughing at something. I remember him being so small, so fragile, so dependent on me; I had hoped he still was. I watched him move gracefully around the kitchen, saying a quick hello in his now husky, deep voice. That wasn't the one Jared had a little boy. He had a high pitched, squeaky voice that made me laugh. He went back up the stairs with his two bottles of coke and a packet of crisps. His retreating figure wasn't new to me. I had seen it this way for so long, I hadn't expected anything less. I missed the days he ran to me, and not from me. The days he would interrupt my big rants about hot boys to my girls, just to ask if he could borrow a pencil of something so important to him, but otherwise so unimportant to me. Now, looking back, I wished I hadn't told him to take a run and jump or that I wished he had never been born. His face always fell whenever I was a horrible big sister. I regret every bad thing I said, every horrible thing I did to him, to make him cry. Now, I just want my baby brother to say more than _hello _to me. I want him to make conversation.

I looked around the kitchen, everything was neatly put away. No character to this room, it looked the same as it did in the show home; lifeless, boring. In fact, it sounds just like me, although I am almost lifeless and I am definitely boring. I hear Kim laughing her healthy, musical laugh, which was, followed by Jared's. I wanted to sit down and cry. I felt the tears running off my grey cheeks. My little brother was having much more fun than I was. _I hated Life! God, Come quicker for me! Get me out of this fucking hellhole! _I shouted, as I grabbed my coat from the closet and made my way out to the beach. I needed air and lots of it.

I stood in the same spot looking over the thrashing water. My memories were sorting themselves into categories and were projecting them into my sight, I saw every Christmas and birthday i had, I saw every long weekend trip we away. I saw every facial expression pulled by Jared whenever I mentioned Marcy. I saw every picture I had on my walls, most of Jared and I at the beach, in the car, in the woods. I loved my little brother so much, but I knew he was growing more into a man, so he would have to change. However, I didn't want him to for the last couple of weeks, just for me.

"Peyton Tinsel?" I heard my voice being spoken out of the silence of the beach; I turned to see Sam Uley, standing with a face of shock and happiness. "It is isn't it?" He smiled as he walked over to me, I smiled at him. I hadn't seen him in four years and even though I had been on the reservation, I hardly went out so I never see anyone.

"Sam Uley. The big bad wolf!" I laughed, he had disappeared in high school when he was dating Leah, rumours were going around that he was changing like the monsters on the TV; some were saying he was a on steroids when he returned looking as built up as he was. He grunted as he raised then dropped his eyebrows.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in years!" He spoke as he watched out over the water.

"I am doing as good as can be." I smiled as I returned to the spot of water I was watching. Sam was standing in jeans, black sweatshirt and Nike trainers, that worked up to his ankle. He had completely changed since school, his hair was gelled slightly giving that teenage boy look still. His face had only gotten darker, but apart from that he hadn't changed.

"I heard, I am sorry. Leah was telling me." He looked at me as I gulped and looked at the sand. He knew how to make a girl weak, not literally, since I had already made my way that far alone. "What type of cancer do you have, if you don't mind me asking?" He spoke again.

"I have breast cancer. It was found to have spread over my body, getting into my spine and hitting my joints the worst. So the doctor told me I had two months to really live life to its fullest, he told me about a month and a half ago." I heard Sam take in a sharp breath.

"Peyton, I am so sorry. If I had known I would have made a visit to your house rather than wait to see you around." He spoke holding me in his arms, I felt warmth and sadness wash over me. He was about as hot as Jared. I stood there with my hands resting on his sides. He pulled away and smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I am going to have to go and see Emily. But I will call around soon!" He spoke as he gave me one last hug, then sprinted back to the woods leaving me standing there alone watching out over the waters. The breeze hit me, making me smile. I was going to miss this beach, this whole place was like a memory bank for me. everything I loved and cherished was here and some still is. I decided I should go back to the house and swallow as much atmosphere of happiness as I could. I made my way back up the sandy beach, with tears rolling down my cheek, realisation was setting in; I had a few weeks left.

**Hey. I know I am sorry, it is a bit sad. I am going to do chapter 20 now, which will be Jared and Kims prom and graduation. Possibly drag in that dream from previous chapter? Hee hee, I have a few tricks and surprises prizing at me sleeve to get out! So, better continue writing! LOL. **

**Ps. Peyton does love Kim, just she isn't noticing the love and affection between Jared and Kim, but sees it as her brother is choosing Kim over her. which she doesn't like! **

**Could you leave a wee review, possibly too? Thank you,**

**God Bless you, Leah xxx**


	20. Good Enough

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is in Kim's point of view.**

**Time: It is the day before Jared and Kims prom, and graduation. So 1****st**** of September. **

**Thank you for reading.! Please keep up the reviews, because they are making me write faster! LOL **

********************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU*******************************************************

Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you

-good enough- Evanescence-

The doorbell was ringing profusely as I rushed to answer the impatient person standing on the other side, I yanked the door open to reveal a flustered Rachael Black.

"Hello. What has happened?" I ask as I see tears making the well-known track down her cheeks, charging at full speed. She was sobbing so it took me time to realise what she had said.

"Paul has gone! I can't find him!" FUCK! I ran to the home phone and dialled Jared's cell. He noticed the second ring,

"Hello, Tinsel residents."

"Jared, Its Kim! Have you seen Paul?" I quickly flustered as I brought Rachael into the living room, sitting her shaking body on the sofa.

"No, Kim. What has happened? Is Rach ok? Do you want me to come over?" I heard him, asking. There was rustling in the background.

"Yeah, quickly. I can't understand what she is saying! Jared, I am scared. Rachael never gets this upset." I whispered into the phone as I made my way through to the kitchen, I put on the kettle and was going to give her a hot water bottle.

"Kim, don't be ok. I will be there in two seconds. I love you." And with that the dialling noise made notice once more. He was right; he was here in two seconds, in the middle of me pouring the scalding hot water into the neck of the water bottle. I answered the door, abandoning the water bottle. Jared was standing in the rain now, his head ducked as he jacket came up to his chin,

"She just came to me, rang my doorbell a billion times then, sobbed that she couldn't find Paul. What had happened last night while you guys were on patrol?" I asked as he came in, rubbed his feet on the doormat and gave me a quick kiss.

"Nothing we did the two hour patrol and separated to go home, that was it. So he must have left this morning, because I also called him asking about some things." He thought back to last night,

"Did he mention anything about leaving?" I was panicking merely for Rachael. She had been looking forward to this day since pre-school. I sighed. Jared took me into his arms and held me there,

"We will find him. I promise." He whispered as we walked through to the living room, Rachael had laid down so she never saw us coming in. I looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy but closed. I looked at Jared who shrugged. Making our way back to the kitchen, Jared was first to break the silence as he leant on the work surface.

"that helps, actually. We can all look for him, while she is asleep, so she isn't panicking. Rachael is one for panicking." He spoke drawing circles around the dots on the surface.

"Jay, why are you so calm. Your best friend is out there, possibly unconscious and you are acting as though he had just gone for a walk!" I yelled. Jared stood up with his arms crossed over his chest; his menacing look isn't going to faze me.

"Kim, he is one of the top predators out there! Did you forget? He is able to fight his own battles. I am calm because panicking is as great a help as nothing in a situation like this! So don't bother yelling at me, save it for Paul when he gets back, because it isn't me out there!" He shouts back, much louder and fiercer than I will ever sound. I finished screwing the cap on the water bottle for Rachael, looked at Jared then without a word going through to put it against her sleeping form. I heard Jared release his anger, whacking his fist on the counter before sighing. I sighed, as I watched Rachael; her face was full of worry.

"Kim, I am sorry." I heard him speak from the doorframe. I look up and see him pinching the bridge of his nose, he did that often when he was angry or scared. He did it a lot when he was waiting to find out about Drew and the pack. I got up, and walked out the door to the kitchen, catching his hand on the way and making him follow me into the kitchen.

"Jared, I don't mean to shout at you. I just feel bad, for Rachael. She had been dreaming of this day since we were in pre-school. I don't want Paul screwing it up!" I looked up from the floor to his face. He looked worried, scared. He never spoke just pulled me into his body, his heat swamping over my body. I felt his mouth rest against my head, "Jared, what if he is hurt?" I finally asked.

"Then he won't be moving and we will be able to find him quickly." He breathed against my head. Jared was always so practical in thinking through these kind of situations. I nodded into him.

LATER THAT DAY

"How is Rachael? Has she woken yet?" Jared asked through the phone. I was sitting in my room with Rachael on my bed, sound. She had been sleeping for so long. I was collecting all my books and folders to hand back to school on Monday, when Jared had called. He was out with all the wolf pack, looking for Paul. There had been no sign of him anywhere, according to Jared. Paul was always the one to tip everyone over the edge. The day before prom, he decides to do a disappearing act, especially for the day, that is Imprint had been anticipating for since she was five years old.

"No, she hasn't woken since you left. Jared what use would she be if she did wake up?" I asked, watching as her body turned to face me. I thought for a second she had woken up but she then lay still.

"If she knew anything after Paul and I separated for the night, then it could give us a clue to where he might have gone." He answered. I could hear the cracking of leaves beneath his feet, the mumbled voices of the others around him, the occasional shouting for Paul. My heart dropped every time, I heard them calling his name but there was never a "Over there! I have found him!" following it.

"Ok, would you like me to wake her up?" I asked, sighing while I rubbed my forehead, I was so tired.

"No, just leave her. we will search. I will come around later. What time?" He asks. I thought about it; it was half past twelve now,

"Sure, come around in 3 hours? So half past 3?" I concluded that would give me time to sleep. I yawned as if it backed my statement.

"OK, I love you Kim, see you soon."

"Love you too, Jay Jay." Then the dialling tone runs out. I crawled into my bed, next to Rachael and instantly fell asleep falling into dream world.

_The little girl was running along the beach with a man behind her, it didn't look as though they were running for fun. I watched them, I couldn't see the man's face but his body looked similar to my Jared's. It was well toned, broad, and hot. The little girl had her hair tied back into a bun, as she ran along next to him. Her face was completely shadowed by the man's body, but she looked familiar, she looked back as though she heard what I had thought, she had eyes so deep, her skin was a mix between olive and russet. Her mouth was a straight line as she ran along with the man. They ran for miles. The sun pulling them into the light, making me unable to see them, until I felt the ground shaking beneath me, I opened my eyes again to find I was lying on the floor. The little girl and Jared were hovering over me. _

"_Leighton, go and get the phone!" He told the little girl as I zoned in on his touch on my neck and wrist. _

"_Kimmy, love, everything is going to be ok!" He tried to reassure me. he had a frantic look on his face._

"_Jay jay, who is the little girl?" I asked, but before her could answer,_ I heard a deeper more realistic voice talk.

"Kim, honey what are you talking about?" I opened my eyes to come face to face with Jared, kneeling next to me. I frowned, he didn't know the little girl, Leighton.

"Leighton! Who is she?" I asked sitting up, "You always have her with you, whenever, I dream Leighton and you are together! Is there something you aren't telling me?" Jared's face was sceptical as he blinked. He was either not telling me or I was talking a load of bull!

"Kim, I know NO ONE who has that name, I mean it is a nice name but I don't have a shit clue what you are talking about!" He never smiled, but kept a straight face. I could tell he brought bad news.

"Did you find Paul?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes."

**Okay, dropping it there! Ha ha I am so sorry that is mean, but I am stopping there (for this chapter) you will find out what happened to Paul in the next chapter, which takes place walking into the hall. LOL, **

**Please leave a review, greatly appreciated. **

**God Bless, **

**Leah xx**


	21. I gotta feeling

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy! **

**Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her. **

**This is in Jared's point of view.**

**Time: in the middle of Jared and Kim's prom, So 2****nd**** of September. **

**Thank you for reading.! Please keep up the reviews, because they are making me write faster! LOL **

**I am thinking about putting an end to this one after Peyton leaves; but making it into a sequel- tell me what you think! Thank you. **

********************************************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU*******************************************************

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all  
I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control  
Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off  
Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

-I gotta feeling- the black eyed peas.

Right, I am standing in the school car park accompanying Kimmy to the Prom, I had the door in my hands as Kimmy got out of the car. I had borrowed a Bentley from the garage, I had gotten my job in for the summer. Kim was wearing a stunning crimson red floor length dress, with no straps, it held tightly to her body but kick flared out at he bottom, she looked like a goddess in it. Moreover, I couldn't wait to get it off her! I was wearing the traditional black suit and red tie. My hair was as tidy as it could get but Kim preferred it being in a more disorientated fashion which I was more than happy to accept.

We walked hand-in-hand to the entrance, they had a gold and silver balloon arc, just before the door, where everyone's photo was being taken. Once we got to the entrance I tried to smile, without slipping my angst of the night. Kim was more than happy to flash her beautiful smile. The photo was done, we passed under the balloons and walked straight into the gym hall, which was decorated accordingly to the theme of Hollywood Glamour. I saw Paul sitting on a fold up chair with such a _don't-want-to-be-here_ face, I felt sorry for him, he had gotten out of hospital to come tonight. He was attacked by what we think were vampire followers because he was lying unconscious in the mud when we found him yesterday. He had a _broken _arm and a couple of fractured ribs. Poor bloke, he was looking forward to dancing around with Rachael, and then having a bit more fun tonight with her, but he was told by the doctors no more of intercourse for a couple of months. His face fell so low, I swear it hit off the floor before he could catch it.

We walked over together to see a gleaming Rachael coming over, she looked lovely in her baby pink knee length dress and her silver heels. She looked over-joyed as she stood next to a bored Paul.

"Dude, cheer up!" I laughed as I tapped his opposite shoulder. He looked at me and rolled his tired eyes. He really shouldn't have come, but he didn't want to let Rachael down; which I understand since I would have done exactly the same for Kim.

I felt Kim, slide her hand along my back, as she came to face me. "You wanna dance?" I registered that it was a slow song playing, making me more than willing to join her. I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her and took her to the dance floor, where she wrapped her arms around my neck as mine made their way to her waist. I made sure my face was close to hers, because this was a moment I didn't want to forget.

Slow music began to end making me more anxious, since I was the worst dancer on the planet. I had two left feet, I was like an octopus trying to dance. Thinking of any ridiculous image trying to dance- that is me. The music finished and another slow one came on, relieving me of sheer embarrassment.

"Jared, thank you." Kim spoke as she held on to my hips, it had become a more relaxed state for us, it was as though we were two different pieces that belonged to one jigsaw and we finally realised we fit, I had anticipated the day I find my one and only reason of existence, although to be truthful, I hadn't expected to find her so soon.

"Sweetie, what for?" I looked at her, angling her face to look at me, she had the slight dampness around of her eyes. She looked so scared but equally happy.

"Everything, the nights we have spent together, being there for me when I cried about daddy, for protecting me, for telling me about the chemistry between us." She sheepishly smiled as I caught her lips in a heated kiss. We had stopped dancing, as we embraced one another's presence. I heard a muffled cough from behind me, I broke from Paul to see Rachael behind me, she was tapping her foot.

"Guys, there is a closet or classroom that way, not on the dance floor." She smiled sarcastically, as she pointed to the opposite exit that we came through.

"Well, thank you Rach, but I am quite happy standing here!" Kim smiled politely as she pulled me down to meet her lips again. She always knew how to play other people with their own games. I tightened my grip around her, when I felt another interruption. I let go and turned my body 180 degrees to see the intruder. I was shocked to find I was standing opposite Drew.

"Hi." He said, slowly. His face had to have make up on it because not only did he looked tanned but he looked fake.

"What do you want?" I heard Kim ask from my side, her hand had had taken a firm grip on mine before she spoke.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a dance?" He asked as he looked at the floor. I had to bite the inside of my lip to control the laughing. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Eh, Drew. Sorry but I would prefer not to. I have Jared." Kim excused. Drew didn't look that annoyed almost as though he knew she was going to turn him down. I felt my whole posture stand up, almost in the proudest manner because of my baby girl.

"Ok. Bye." He quickly mumbled as he headed back to an emo looking group of people sitting watching him. I looked at Kim, who looked worried.

"Kim, what is the matter?" I asked as I turned her gently to look at me. She looked up, but never spoke instead she took me out of the gym and headed towards my car. I was confused.

"Jared." She spoke once we were in the car and seated, " I have been having dreams of a little girl. She keeps calling you daddy and keep calling her honey, or telling me never to hurt our daughter. I don't understand what they mean and I have been having them for a while now, I thought it was maybe something that I was subconsciously thinking about, but they keep popping up. I am scared, what if..." I watched as she tried to keep herself strong, but I knew deep down she was confused and filing up with tears. I took her hand and kissed it, she sobbed slightly, making me pull her into a hug.

"Kimmy, don't worry. Why don't we go and get a test, put your mind at ease." I suggested. She nodded silently into me as she sobbed, I hated seeing my baby cry. She eventually pulled up off me and let me start the car. We drove to the nearest pharmacy that wasn't in catchment of where gossip would spread. I decided it would be better if I ran in, while she stayed in the car. It would save her from being embarrassed. Whenever someone serving me sees me, or Paul coming in. and grabbing a pregnancy test they know it is for a joke, so this would be the same.

I picked up one, not really knowing what I was looking for. I paid for it as the cashier woman was looking at me with sceptical eyes. I had to tell her it was for a joke, because she registered I was in my tux, which didn't help the situation. I jogged back out to the car, when Kim was sitting with her head back and listening to soft music, I didn't recognise the singer but she looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her.

"Kim, your house or mine?" I asked sitting at the cross road, where if I turned left I would be going to my house or if I went straight ahead I would be going to hers. She looked at me and thought,

"Mine." straight ahead it was then.

_AUTHOR NOTE_

**Guys n dolls, I am so sorry I have taken ages to update, I had writers block halfway through this chapter. So I decided to add that last bit, with a little help from Dramione Cullen with the idea, ta. **

**So it is coming near the end, but I will write as fast as I can! lOL, **

**Thank you for reading and to all those that have left a wee review, it makes my day! **

**God Bless, **

**Leah xx**


	22. Final chapter xx

Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by STEPHANIE MEYER . The plot is of some doing in my imagination as are the less recognised characters. I am not making any kind of profit from this work, as this is only my imagination taking control of my brain and hands. No need to worry i no longer attend the mental institution, as i know i sound completely bonkers! Sorry! Oh, and i would love it if you popped a wee review for the story since they stimulate me to write like crazy!

Plot: Jared has been phasing for at least a couple of weeks, he never believed in imprinting but when he gets a taste, he isn't refusing it. He catches eyes with Kim for the first time and can honestly vouch she is the one. Kim has loved Jared for God knows how long, but had moved on with another. One day she is forced by Rachael Black- Paul's imprint, to confront Jared since she knew how much he was pining for her and knows that Kim is only using Drew as a cover up, but he does not intend to leave her.

This is in Kim and Jared's point of view.

Thank you for reading.! Please keep up the reviews, because they are making me write faster! LOL

*********************I WILL FIGHT TIL THE END FOR YOU***

************Kim Point of View**********

The blank pages of my diary,

That I haven't touched since you left me,

The closed blinds in my home,

See no light or day,

Dust gathers on my stereo,

Cause I can't bare to hear the radio,

The piano sits in a shaded space,

With a picture of your face,

I'm scared to face another day,

Coz' the fear in me just won't go away,

In an instance,

You were gone,

And now I'm scared...

Scared- Duffy-

I sat in my bathroom as I pulled the test Jared had got me. I pulled out the instructions, ready to take the test. But as I tried to read them, I couldn't because my eyes were so watered up, I called on Jared. I couldn't do this. What if I was pregnant? What would Mom say? What would Dad have said? I cried more, as I heard Jared's footsteps approach the door, then a knock. I opened it and saw him looking at me with a sad smile, I never spoke I just grabbed him and brought him in next to me. I sat on the toilet with the lid down as he stood resting against the sink.

"I can't read them!" I cried, I heard him give a faint laugh as he knelt down by me, while taking the box, he lifted my chin.

"Kim. What is wrong? Do want children?" He asked as I looked into his chocolate eyes. He was trying to understand my reaction.

"Yeah,- I – do. But – n-not now!" I sobbed; he leaned up and held me, after putting the box on the floor.

"We can get rid of it if you are. We can wait; you will still be able to have children if you get an abortion!" He spoke as I dried my eyes. None of my thoughts were coordinating with me, I was all over the place. Thinking what would our parents say, what would our friends say, I was only fucking seventeen! Not yet eighteen, and Jared was the same, we were too young! And I was scared.

"Let me take the test- tell me what to do, then if you could go out!" I said as he rustled the box and lifted the instructions.

"well, literally all you gotta do is remove the blue cap and pee on the little bit. Then wait 3-5 minutes and if the sign is a plus sign it means you are and if it is a line then it means it isn't." He explained keeping hold of my hand, as he read them out, "Tell you what, I will go and get you sweats while you do this, and I think I have cut offs here so I will get changed, and after whatever the result is we will relax. Ok, it has been stressful. Then we will see what we are going to do about everything else." I nodded, he was so calm as he spoke to me. He kissed my forehead and walked out the bathroom, I followed to lock the door, and sit on the loo.

I hope the result comes back negative, because everything has been going so right, I don't want it to be destroyed.

**************************************************JARED POINT OF VIEW******************************************************************

All he could think about was I'm too young for this.

Got my whole life ahead.

Hell I'm just a kid myself.

How'm I gonna raise one.

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.

So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.

Oh well, those plans are long gone.

Kenny Chesney- There goes my life-

I sighed. Me a dad; didn't sound right, not right now. How was I going to support her? and then the child? My father always told me, to be settled into a sustainable job, a house that I wanted, have the right girl and to be financially stable before bringing a child into the world. I have got one of those four things; the right girl.

I promised her I would get her sweats and so I did. As I rummaged through her t-shirt drawer I found a picture. One of us together. It was taken just after we got together. I was holding her tightly to me as she hugged me, I remember her laughing, as we were playing about on the beach and Embry took this photo. He must have got it developed and given it to Kim. I smiled as I looked at Kim, she was so tiny and fragile. Her skin was glowing as she held onto me. I ran my finger over her, stopping at her stomach. To think she might have a child now in there but the picture portrayed none of that, she was pure as water in this picture. I hadn't had any physical contact with her but a kiss. Now she was...

I couldn't bear to think of it, so I put the picture back in the drawer and grabbed her Miami slouch top and three-quarter sweatpants, I put them by the door for her, not knocking or anything, I wanted to leave her peaceful right now, so I went to fetch my cut offs from beneath the porch, which I had stored them in case I phased here.

I hoped the result was negative, just this one time, I know it sounds horrible but I was too young, I couldn't be a father right now. I had a huge plan for my life waiting at my fingertips but it could be totally out of reach if Kim comes down with 'news'.

Pulling them on and taking off my suit, I heard the bathroom door opening five minutes later and my stomach dropped while i I sat nervously on the sofa with my hands running through my hair as I looked at the floor, seeing my life flash before me.

She appeared in the living room door with wet eyes and a small pout on her lips.

"Kim? Well?" I asked getting up and meeting her in the middle, she fell into my chest and began to sob.

"I am-" I pulled air into my lungs to stop myself from bursting into tears. "-pregnant..." She cried, I let go of all the air and more, as I sank to my knees, still holding her. My head rested against her stomach. Her hands were on my shoulders as i watched life stop for us.

"Are you sure you read it right?" I asked, kissing her belly button. She sobbed back the tears as i knew this was not the result she wanted. She didn't want it! She didn't need it right now!

"Kim. If you want to keep it i will not let go of your hand for the rest of our lives. I will support us as a family and i will promise you, you will not be suffering alone!" Kim kept sobbing as she buried her head into my chest.

"and if i don't keep it?" She whispered, i had to stop and think- if she didn't keep it nothing would change. We would still be 17 year old teenagers trying to cope with the strain of the world on us and making mistakes.

"Nothing will change. I will stand by you and protect you Kim. You are my life."

She gave a small smile before hugging me tighter around the waist.

I held her until i felt her body grow limp in my arms, implying she fell asleep.

Ok, Please leave a review, and tell me what you thought of it?

I would like to add an extra song that has been so inspirational to me. I have had it playing every time I continued this story. If you choose to listen to it; listen good, and take it into consideration, it is such a true song and will help you open your mind to the world, it will change your outlook of life!

"The Sunscreen Song by Baz Luhrmann." Do not be thrown off by the name, because it is worth the time listening to it!

Right! Thats the end for this ok? I am going to do a sequel to this titled; "I will protect you til the end". It may take awhile as i am continuing other stories.

Leah xxx


	23. HOLD UP!

**This is Leah. **

**I am brainstorming all my stories at the moment, looking to make them better! **

**Should i continue this story? I know i put up the final chapter, but that can easily change! Should i do what Peewee said, let Jared own a garage? Have a few kids? **

**Obviously i would make the next chapter... five years on? So everyone is "older", ok that is probably the wrong word since werewolves don't grow old! **

**Tell me what you think, leave a review! Since i loved writing this and i would love to continue! I have a few tricks up my sleeves (obviously not like Jared; he can turn into a werewolf! Haha) but i do have a few ideas! **

**Thank you, review to let me know! **

**God Bless, **

**Leah xxx **


End file.
